How much trouble could a kitten cause?
by ladywolfTerri
Summary: Yaoi (BR, MM)Ryou finds a kitten on his way home from school one day. But who caused this kitten to lose its mom and does fate have a funny way of making him pay? The R rating is mainly for language, the bit of violence hinted at at times, and who knows
1. Default Chapter

Okay..this is my first fan fic..yeah..a Ryou/Bakura one..and this one is full of sweet fluffyness so if you worry about cavities..better leave now. If you like it..please let me know..if you want to flame it..well I think I have some marshmellows and chocolate..grabs box of grahm crackers. Yeppers..all set for smores! Anyways..on with the fic and enjoy..and I have to say now..poor Kura..he gets the short end of the deal..but then they say what you do can come back to harm you. Oh..one other warning...yeah..this is most likely going to be turning into yaoi..don't like..don't read..but I on..who better to be with than the other half of our own soul?!!

Disclaimer:I don't own..noppers..not the characters..not the names..nadda..cause you know..if I did..I wouldn't be here writing this..nope..I would be on some tropical beach somewhere enjoying life to the fullest!!..

* * *

Chapter one; Consequences

As the car sped down the road you could hear the thump-thump of some unlucky creature caught in it's path followed promptly by the manical laughter of two crazed and a bit more than slightly drunk Yamis.

"ha ha 10 points Ishtar!"

"No way Kura!! It was white, you know that gives me a 2 point bonus!"

And more laughter and arguements heard as the car sped off on its way to cause more havic on unsuspecting victems that night.

* * *

The next day found Ryou walking down that very same street on his way home from school enjoying the lovely fall weather and the thoughts of the holidays yet to come. Seeing two men argueing over who had to hold the bag this time.

"Come on! I had to hold the bag last time and you got the guts all over my arms! There is no way I am letting you do it again"

"But you know how much I hate to hold the bag, its just gross!"

Curiosity getting the better of the white haired light as he drew closer he could not help but peek over to see what the fight was about...and promptly wish he had minded his own bussines at seeing the mangled heap of what he thought was most likely a cat at one time. Continueing on his way hoping to get such a horrid sight out of his mind he was stopped dead in his tracks at the next thing the two men said.

"Hey..is it moving?

"No way..your seeing things! There is no way possible that thing could still be alive!"

"No..seriously...LOOK..see..movement."

"That isn't the cat moving..its something moving under it"

That being said the man with the stronger stomach then reached down to move the dead animal and see what lay beneath.

"Aw man..it had a kitten! what kind of sick person hits an animal carring it's baby?!"

"Great..just great! It barely even has its eyes open, what are we supposed to do with this thing?!"

"I guess we take it by the pound, I mean what else can we do?"

"Gee, and that is so much better. I was hoping to actually get off work on time today"

Standing there listening to the two men argue about this helpless life form tore at the tender strings of the tenshi's heart.

"That poor thing, barely old enough to crawl and already so lost in this world." feeling the pang of loss himself remembering his mother and sister.

"They loved cats, mom always had one. Bakura hasn't beaten me in weeks..he _has_ calmed down so much since he hasn't been drinking as much. The house is big and always feels so empty when Bakura isn't there. What damage _could one little cat _do? I mean, Bakura might actually like it..weren't cats worshiped back in Egypt?"

All of these rationalities ran quickly through his head. But what it really boiled down to...Ryou wanted a pet..wanted a cat and here it seemed as if the perfect chance had fallen right into his lap. So gathering his courage, being the soft spoken boy he was, approaching the two rather large men was something he had to set his mind to. Ryou turned back and quietly walked up to said men.

"Excuse me, sirs?"

Both men turned quickly not being used to having someone address them in such a way and quickly took in the sight of the delicate looking young man before them.

"Something you need boy?"

Swallowing the now present lump in his throat Ryou looked up at the men to speak.

"Yes, I could not help but hear your conversation on the poor kitten you have found. I was wondering if perhaps rather than taking it to the pound where too many animals already seek homes maybe I could have it?"

Both men looked at him in surprise. Was this kid for real? Wanting a little kitten that would still need to be bottle fed?

"Look kid, I don't have a problem with it. I mean you look like a nice enough kid and all but do you realize how much work it would be? This thing isn't even weened yet..it would have to be bottle fed and everything."

"Yes sir, I realize that. But if it goes to the pound then it would most likely not make it. There is a pet store across the street, I'm sure they would have the things required for it and perhaps a book or two on how to care for it. I would go over immeadiately and get them, I would take very good care of the kitten, I promise!"

Looking into Ryou's innocent doe-like eyes beining to well with tears at the thought that perhaps these men would not give him the kitten the larger of the two buckled and handed over the cat.

"If your sure kid..I mean..its your money and time. Hope you do know what you are getting yourself into. Good luck."

With that Ryou's face lit up as he cuddled the small slightly chilled kitten to his chest cooing softly to it.

"Thank you so much!"

He then bowed to both men and almost skipping hurried to the crosswalk and across the street. Being good to his word he did go into said pet shop and purchase all items needed for the new life in his care. Both men watched as he went on his way, the biggest smile the world had ever seen plastered to his face and pure joy radiating from the pale boy's eyes before turning back to their work.

"Okay now you hold the bag."

"NO way! I already said its your turn to hold the bag!"

* * *

Working on the next chapter already but thought I would post this and see how it goes. BTW..if there is someone out there willing/wanting to beta my stories for spelling mistakes then please let me know.. 


	2. revelations

And here is chapter 2!!!..yeppers..living off cocoa all day sure inspires one to write!! Well.same goes for flames! So otherwise if you actually came back/stuck around for another chapter then enjoy!!

disclamer:same as before..no own..

* * *

Chapter 2:Revelations.

Sitting on the couch staring at the tv while mindlessly flipping channels was not killing time nearly fast enough for Bakura's taste. Taking another glance at the clock he began to wonder where his wayward hikari had gone, usually he came straight home after school. Something about finishing homework before fun or some nonsense, didn't really matter to him...other than the fact that Ryou still wasn't home.

'must be getting me a surprise or something'

Yeah..that would explain it, his ever forgiving and sweet Light was getting him something..maybe even steaks for dinner. That thought brought a smirk to the dark's face, but only momentarily as he heard the door open and barely saw a bur of white hair flash past the livingroom entrance.

"What the.."

Suddenly said blur was running back down the stairs and into the kitchen mumbling loudly to himself about having everything.

'Yeppers..surprise for me' Bakura smuggly thought as he threw down the remote and wandered towards the kitchen only to lean rougishly against the door frame. Waiting patiently, or as patiently as he possibly could, he watched his hikari's back as he was washing something in the sink cooing softly to it about how pretty it was and wasn't it a beautiful shade of to it??!!!...Since when do people coo to food?'

"Ryou-chan..what are you doing?"

"Hmmm?.. Oh! Hello Bakura!"

Irked a bit that his hikari had not even bothered to turn around Bakura decided to let it pass...for now. His curiosity was still getting the better of him though.

"Ryou, I am only going to ask once more. What. Are. You. Doing?"

Ryou looked over his shoulder genuinely surprised at Bakura's tone and then softly replied.

"I'm just giving it a bath. Poor thing is all covered in blood."

'"poor _thing_"??!! What in the name of Ra has Ryou brought home?!'

About that time Ryou had finished with bathing the kitten and proceeded to wrap it snuggly in a towel and grab the bottle he had already prepared. Placing the bottle in the shoe box so that he could carry everything he then passed Bakura while making his way to the livingroom humming softly and smiling the whole time. Bakura knew that something had to be making his hikari this happy and that something was wrapped in a towel. The only problem was, the longer it took to find out what _it_ was the more Bakura had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Okay Ryou, enough is enough. Now tell me what the hell it is your hiding in that towel!"

Looking up at his other half a bit sheepishly with the slightest begining of fear in his eyes Ryou decided he should tell all now. It was his house afterall and if he wanted a pet then he could have one. So now with determination he looked Bakura in the eye and slowly unwrapped the kitten for him to see.

"You brought home a rat?" Bakura eyed the kitten warily while arching one brow.

"Its _not_ a rat!! Its a kitten! Oh Bakura! I just have to keep it! You see I was walking home today from school and it seems last night someone ran over this poor kitten's mother which is really sad since she was this pretty white or at least what was left of her was. Anyways the guys there to clean it up found her kitten and now its an orphan and doesn't have anyone so I just have to keep it _please!"_

Bakura's jaw actually dropped for a few seconds before he managed to put his calm mask back on but through the tirade he understood the sinking feeling he had felt before, and it had only gotten worse. A white cat, on that street, where Ishtar earned 12 points. 'damn'. But Ryou didn't know they had been the ones to cause this problem, that at least he could be thankful for. After having those thoughts settle in they were followed promptly by another slightly more disturbing thought and this one he just had to give voice to.

"Did you breath at all during that speech?"

"Umm..no"

"Didn't think so. Now about this cat, I guess even if I say no you are just going to pester me and cry and give me those damn eyes. Speaking of which stop it!"

"Gomen" Ryou then looked down but wasn't giving up hope yet.Looking up once more he decided to maybe try another line of pleading.

"Please Bakura! It will be wonderful, I just know it!"

Smirking evily Bakura licked his lips.

"I bet it would be, just a bit of teriyaki and maybe on a bed of rice."

At that point Ryou actually managed to turn a few shades whiter and do his best impersonation of a fish with horror stricken eyes. But at the look on his Hikari's face he couldn't contain his laughter and ended up falling back on the couch holding his sides as he shook with mirth and Ryou scowled.

"Bakura that wasn't funny!!"

Between bouts of chuckles Bakura managed to get but a few words out.

"But..laughing..your face...laughing..should have seen..."

Ryou sat there trying to send his fiercest glare at Bakura while feeding the kitten from its bottle, though the only effect the glare seemed to have was to make Bakura laugh all the harder.

"Oh Ryou that was good. I really needed a laugh it has been such a boring day. I guess you can keep your rat thing then."

Ryou's face instantly lit up with joy and he cooed happily at the fragile bundle in his arms as it fell asleep clean and now with its belly full. Ever so gently Ryou then placed the small kitten into the shoe box still wrapped in its towel and watched as it slept with a peaceful smile on his face. Bakura watched him through all this marveling at how his hikari could seem even more angelic with that expression. That is until the moment was shattered by Bakura's next thought.

"Hey Ry, just a question but how often does that thing have to eat?"

While still watching the peaceful sight in the box Ryou replied in barely over a whisper so as not to wake it.

"The lady in the pet store said it depends on the cat..sometimes ever couple hours but as it gets older then it can go longer between feedings. Why do you ask?"

"Well cause I was wondering then, if you plan on quiting school to raise this little furball or if the school is going to let you walk around bottle feeding it during classes?"

Ryou's face faulted as Bakura's words sunk in as realization hit home. School. He had to go to school all day, how was he going to take care of it? He then looked up at Bakura to see his smug smirk and suppieor glint in his eyes.

"Ummm..well. I hadn't actually thought of that.

"Figured as much. You hardly ever think two feet ahead of yourself."

"Well yes, I suppose someone is going to have to feed it during the day...but wait! Bakura you don't go to school and you don't have a job! You could take care of it while I'm in school!"

Now it was Bakura's turn to do his best impersonation of a fish. _HIM_..The great Thief King take care of a little furball?! Be damned that he was part of the cause of its current problem he was _not_ going to be stuck playing _mommy_ to some flea infested animal!!

"There is _no_ way I am taking care of your damned little humanitarian cause! You wanted the furball, its your's..don't drag me into this!

At which point he crossed his arms over his chest to signal the discussion was over, only thing was Ryou wasn't willing to drop it so easily.

"Oh please Bakura! It won't be much trouble you just feed it when it meows, I mean you just sit here watching tv all day! I can fix the bottles up before school."

""I sit here all day?!" and what makes you think I sit here all day? How do you know what I do when you aren't home?! I think there you are presuming too much my little light and Ra be damned before I play nursemaid to a furball!!"

Ryou then remembered that yeah Bakura did go out quite often, usually with Marik and who knew what terrors they unleashed on the city. Actually it was odd that he was even home today. This was taking a risk but he wouldn't back down, he couldn't, he didn't know of anyone else who could take care of it. Yugi's grandpa was so allergic to animals that there was no way the cat could go over there even if Yami took care of it and asking Yami to come here would deffinately be worse. He couldn't as Marik, while Bakura joked about eating the kitten he had little doubt that Marik would actually follow through on it if left to his own devices long enough. So that took him back to Bakura.

"_Please_ Bakura!! I'm begging you! I know it would keep you home until I got out of school but I would rush right home! And it will grow very fast so it wouldn't be that long until its on solid food. Please!! I would make it up to you! I will do all the chores! I won't ask you to lift a finger around here and make whatever you want for dinner every night!! I promise! I will do anything Bakura just please help me on this!"

Bakura sat back listening to his hikari's peads with amusement until the part about him doing anything. This just might work out for him afterall, playing his cards right perhaps that furball was a blessing. Ryou watched with slight fear as a very evil smirk began to form on his Yami's face. That look never meant anything good for him, **never**.Swallowing the lump in his throat he waited for Bakura's answer.

"_Anything_ my hikari?"

"Y-yes"

"Well then my sweet, innocent little light..." Bakura then dropped down to the floor on his hands and knees crawling towards Ryou with a very preditory look in his crimson eyes. Said light had promptly fallen on his backside and was crabwalking as fast as he could backwards with a look of terror and confussion in his eyes. Bakura continued to advance until he had Ryou backed against the wall with nowhere left to run.

"I think perhaps we can work _something_ out then."

"B-Bakura..wha-what do you think you are do-doing?"

"Me?" Bakura tried to feign innocence..an expression that did not work in the slightest for him. "Why I am just taking up that offer."

Ryou swallowed hard and blinked a few times trying to figure out what game Bakura was playing at now but for some reason had trouble getting past the fact of how exremely close his dark half now was to him.

"Wh-what offer?"

Bakura stuck his bottom lip out in a slight pout and then nudged Ryou's nose up with his own, his warm breath playing across Ryou's lips as a rather vibarent blush was begining to cover the smaller boy's face.

"That offer of _anything_ my pretty hikari." At that point Bakura began to close the distance between their lips...

**BAM BAM BAM**

Bakura opened his eyes and pulled away quickly standing up.

"What Ra damned baka son of a whore is stupid enough to bother me now??!!"

Ryou let out the breath he had not realized that he was holding and stared at Bakura in disbelief.

'Was Bakura actually going to kiss me?!..ME?!! No, he wouldn't have, he has no interest in me.'

Bakura looked down at Ryou and with his trademark smirk in place, winked at him.

"Now don't go wandering off little light, it won't take me long to send this idiot to the shadow realm."

Ryou could only stare up at him and nod dumbly his brain still trying to catch up with the events of moments ago. Watching his Dark half stalk towards the door and feeling his anger through the link they shared he suddenly felt great pity for the poor soul standing on the other side of that door. But that pity didn't last long as a loud crashing sound was soon heard along with someone shouting "Kura-chan!"

Suddenly pity turned to dread.

* * *

Okay..that is it for chapter 2..I might start working on chapter 3 tonight..but I make no promises..so please R&R!!.... 


	3. And enters the Ishtars

And here is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it, changing the perspective around a bit and seeing if it helps the story flow a bit better..... I wasn't too pleased with how the first two chapters turned out but if you stuck through enough to get here then I hope it gets better!

* * *

And on to reviews!.. I got two!!.. dances around happily You have no idea how happy they made me! Actually got me writing this next chapter today even with barely any sleep.. oh well.. sleep is over rated anyways! gives cookies to my reviewers and now for replies!

Chaos-chick3 :Thanks so much!! I adore your Ryou/Bakura fic as well! And some humor will be coming in this chapter so its not all fluffiness!

Bakura( ) : Thank you as well!.. As for the crawling thing.. I think I need to go back and rewrite that part better so I might later... pretty much Ryou was sitting on the floor and Bakura dropped to the floor crawling/stalking him and Ryou fell on his butt trying to crawl backwards to get away. Make any more sense?.. As I said.. I think I will go back to that part. Not to worry Malik/Marik are coming in right now! Didn't know that about cats.. but thanks for the idea! evil smirks..poor Kura! The naming of the cat comes in this chapter as well. And yes! Any type of animal abuse is VERY bad!! I used it to set up the reason for such a young cat needing help but am personally so against any kind of animal abuse.. Ra knows we have enough rescued animals here..;

Now that the reviews are out of the way.. on with the fic!

* * *

Grumbling I stalked towards the door, the millennium ring around my neck already beginning to glow in anticipation of the trip this idiot was going to be taking. Yes, they just won themselves a one way all expense paid trip to the lovely Shadow Realm. That was my plan anyways, too bad it didn't work out since no sooner than I unlocked the door and turned the handle it was flying open. And when I say flying I mean just that, it was a miracle it was still attached to it's hinges and I was flying backward a large mass of blond and gold tackling me into the hall table while screaming "Kura-chan". I hear several item go crashing to the floor.

'Oh Ra! Ry's going to be mad now.' Surprisingly I don't hear him storming in here or even asking what broke. Odd. About this point it dawned on me I still had an "attachment" and air was getting harder to come by. Looking up Malik stood in the doorway a gleeful smirk on his face.. yeah real Ra damned funny.

"Tomb Keeper what the hell do you think your doing?!" All I get is some muffled reply since his face is buried so deeply in my chest I begin to worry for the safety of my internal organs.

"Damn it Marik you get off now or I swear I will pry you off in pieces!" That seemed to work since he let go but now stood pouting at me. Gee and Pharaoh calls _me_ insane.

"Kura! Your no fun! Aren't you happy to see me?!!"

"No Marik, you sad excuse for camel dung I am _not_ happy to see you!! In fact you interrupted..." That is the point I was cut off by Malik suddenly coming to life.

"Ryou-chan! We came over to visit! Have you made dinner yet?"

All I could do was sigh and shake my head, figures they interrupted my perfect opportunity because of their bellies. Just my luck. It was though at that time Ryou entered the hallway carrying the box, the usual sweet smile plastered on his face. I swear I wish I knew how that boy did it, I mean.. I feel the link, I know he is absolutely cringing inside almost could describe it as dread but yet that smile never falters. To look at him you would never guess what emotions are going on inside, I always thought I was good at masking my feelings but at this moment it hit me. I was good, he was a master. Course him then looking into the box since the fur ball started moving and mewing instantly had Malik's attention, you know sometimes he reminds me of a cat, and its moments like these that do it. Seriously, I could almost see his ears perk up and if he had whiskers they would be twitching.

"Hey Ryou, what'cha got in the box?" Yeah I knew Malik had to ask, had to know and now he had Marik paying attention too, though thankfully he was the only one going over to look. So my hikari didn't look quite ready to bolt, in fact he looked almost excited to share.

"It's a kitten! Bakura said I could keep it!" Yep, there is that smile again, the real one, I know because I can feel it. "I found it on my way home today, it still has to be bottle fed. The poor thing, its mother was run over by a car last night not too far from here and it looks like this one will take after her. Well what I could see of her anyways she seemed to be a pretty white cat."

And here it comes, dawning realization in Marik's brain, too bad he lacks the common sense to do it quietly.

"Hey Kura wasn't that the place where we.. OWWIE!!" Yeah.. 'owwie' as I slammed the heel of my foot onto the instep of his with as much force as I could while trying not to show the actual action. Looking back up at the two lights I try for my most innocent expression but the fact that Marik is hopping around screaming like I stuck a bloody knife through his foot isn't helping. They just keep staring until finally after opening and closing his mouth several times Malik finally gets something out.

"Ummm, yeah. Kura, Mari dear I think Ryou and I are going to head to the kitchen. You guys have fun and try not to break too much." He then grabs Ry's arm and guides him towards the kitchen, I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Damn it Marik you almost fucking told him!"

Still hoping around and whining about his blasted foot. I swear, he can get in a fight, take on 5 guys by himself come away with some marks, maybe a black eye or bloody nose and scream about it being fun. But I step on his foot and he acts like his whole leg is broken!

"Kura-chan! You stepped on my foot! What was that for?!"

"Because you lunk head Ryou doesn't know that we ran over that fur ball's mother! And if you like living then Ryou doesn't _need_ to know, got it?!"

"Oh, yeah." I can't believe he actually looks sheepish. "I guess Ryou wouldn't handle that well and you would _never_ hear the end of it!"

"Exactly. Now come on, lets go see how long until dinner. I'm starved and you already ruined my plans for tonight. I was so damned close too."

"Oh my Ra! Kura! Did you actually make a move on Ryou?! Your kidding! How far did you get? Feel anything or just some tonsil hockey?" I resist the urge to hit him as he bounces around like a monkey on speed, not sure why but then I realize. Despite everything Marik is my friend and I really don't feel like killing him, at least not tonight.

"I didn't get _anywhere_. And do you know _why_ I didn't? Because just when I was about to some _idiot_ goes and bangs on the door!"

"Oh wow, that would so suck! I think I would send them to the shadow realm."

I level my best glare at him, I can't believe it is taking this long to sink in. Okay everyone lets count, three, two, one.. and

"Wait! We just knocked at the door. Awwww we ruined Kura-chan's chance at getting in Ryou's pants!" After saying which he begins to snicker like it is the funniest damn joke in the world. I sigh and merely walk off, it isn't even worth it. Of course walking into the kitchen has me regretting that move as well. Yeah, nothing like two hikari's cooing and fawning over a fur ball in a box, I think I'm going to be sick now.

"Oh Ryou! It is just so cute! Is it male or female? Have you named it yet? I think if its male you should name it Kura!"

I blanched, yeah, jaw dropped lost some color. I know I did _not_ just hear that!

"There is no way you are naming some damned fur ball after me!" And wow did that get their attention quick, but Ryou looks almost... hurt. Damn! Didn't mean for that too happen now what do I do? Great think quick.. think quick, come on.. you're the King of Thieves.. THINK!.. Oh!.. I walk calmly over to the box, yeppers, calm cool and collect, that's me. Anyways I pick the little fur ball up and turn it over showing them its more... private areas. I can't believe I am actually doing this. How far the mighty have fallen.

"Oh Kura! Be careful! What are you doing?"

"Don't worry Ry! I'm not going to hurt the thing but look! See here? It's a girl so you can't name it after me." I smirk smugly and place the thing in Ryou's waiting hands. I think he about popped a blood vessel that time, he really needs to learn to relax more maybe I should work on that. Yeah, some candles.... a nice slow massage. I'm sure I could have him all relaxed by morning. Course there would be some panting and few other things before then. Suddenly a hand is waving in my face, damn.. I think I zoned out on that one.

"Kura? Kura? Are you there?"

"Hey Kura-chan! Come back, I think you have some drool on your chin!" I scowl at Malik and wipe my chin, great, just great.

"Oh! Dinner, I completely forgot! I'm so sorry Kura, I didn't realize you were that hungry! I will start it right now!" And off he goes to cooking. You know the way he moves about the kitchen with ease, grabbing stuff, slicing and all the prep work.. add a little music and it would almost seem like a dance the way his soft hair swirls about him, how his lithe body arches and stretches when he reaches for things. And that is about the point Malik starts pushing me out the door.

"Your drooling again." Damn. You know usually I watch Ryou in the kitchen, its become on of my favorite hobbies but if I am drooling as much as he says then that might explain why Ryou is always trying to feed me and looking at me oddly. Damn! I sigh, well guess I should watch some TV, its obviously going to be a long night.

* * *

Okay, that is it for chapter 3, I was going to make it longer but its already 1:30 am and I wanted to get this up at least. So here enters Marik and Malik, adding the stuff they add best, humor. And next chapter is going to be putting Kura in more bad spots after all, Ryou does have school the next day. Well read and hopefully enjoy! Please leave a review.. Yeah yeah.. Pitiful I know, but they do make my day! 


	4. dinner time fun

Gah! Okay got hit with a bit of that awful creature called writers block....well that and random plot bunnies running through my head. I reread the last bit of last chapter, I already know where I want this going and some things I plan on doing, oddly enough those parts were thought out before the beginning. So I guess I will see if I can get this chapter together and up for you.

* * *

Reviews! You know you people that write me, you make my whole day I love you so much!!! hands out triple chocolate brownies

Voice-sama: Thankies!! Glad you like it so far!

Bakura: eyes you warily have you been reading my mind? L actually I was in a mental debate on naming the kitten either tenshi or hikari just for that reason! Thanks for the info on kittens, we used to have lots but we always had other cats that would surrogate. Yeah, Ryou is drool worthy puts out roll of paper towels for peoples I will working on Marik some more, kind of still trying to get in the right mind frame for him, maybe after another cocoa, ne? And thank you for the offer on info! I just might take you up on that!

Kitt Suigies little Light: Thank you! I'm glad you like it and hope I don't disappoint!

And now on with the story! Oh! A bit of warning, I will be switching POVs around.. Kind of give different takes on how they see things and to help make things (hopefully!) flow better.

**

* * *

**

**Ryou's POV:**

"Dinnertime!" I don't know why I yelled it, I mean I am walking through the kitchen door holding two plates. I only hope this time Marik doesn't tackle me! Yes! Luck is on my side.

"Marik! Stop licking me now! Dinner is here."

"But Mali-kins I was sooooooo hungry! And this spot..." At which point I see Marik dive back into the crook of Malik's neck. "this spot tastes so good!"

"Mari... oh...but.. Ummmm food... "

Luckily I had already handed Bakura his plate as the word food seemed to have snapped Marik out of it. I have wondered often which was bigger, his libido or his stomach. Seems tonight his stomach. I brace for impact and hope I have a hand left as he lunges towards the plate.

"MARIK!! Gross! Stop licking me!"

Yeah, I still have my hand, a bit slimy but still attached, I guess I should be thankful for small favors.

"mmmmm Ryou tastes good too! Nice and sweet. Hey! Can we have Ryou-chan for dessert?"

I turned a new shade of red, I know I did, and could not think of one thing to say. Thankfully Kura did though, I guess having a Yami, even a temperamental, grumpy, and lately very odd Yami can be good sometimes.

"Only if you want me to carve that tongue of yours out for my breakfast."

"Ohhhh Kura baby, with your teeth I hope. Or we could always have Kura for dessert.." He suddenly dons this thoughtful look, somehow it frightens me more than any others. "though your not nearly as sweet, we might need some dessert toppings. Hey Ryou! Do you have any chocolate sauce?"

"Ano.. No, I think you used it all last time you were over."

"I did?"

"Yes, on your pancakes."

"Oh yeah! Those were good! Okay then tomorrow Ryou-chan buys more chocolate sauce.. Pweeease?"

You know, I wouldn't think a Yami could do puppy eyes, but somehow he does and they work for him!

"Fine Marik, I will but let me get Malik's and my dinner now." At that I turn back into the kitchen to grab the last two plates only to hear rather loud scarfing and slurping sounds. I shudder, how anyone can make those noises while eating tonkatsu I don't even want to know. I mean the sunomono I can understand, but he makes it with all his food.

**Bakura's POV:**

I stare at Marik in awe, I eat fast and Ryou has tried to teach me these "table manners" thing, but even I am always floored by Marik. I guess tonight he found dinner especially good since he literally put the plate to his mouth and is using his chopsticks to shovel the food in.

"Hey Marik."

"Mfhhh?"

He actually has some sunomono hanging off of his nose. Seems he noticed since he looked cross eyed at it before licking it off.

"Did you actually taste any of Ryou's cooking?"

"Back, here you go Malik. Ano.. Marik are you done already?"

He nods quickly, kind of reminds me of one of those bobble head doll thingies.

"I might be able to find something else for you to eat?"

"That's okay Ryou-chan! I'll just help Malik eat his." That being said he turned to said boy who was sharing the couch with him and straddled his legs taking Malik's plate and chopsticks from him.

"Now say ahhh.." Dipping a piece of the breaded pork into the sauce and holding it to Malik's lips who then took it slowly while sucking on the chopsticks. Damn those two never fucking stop! Oh well, dinner and a show except I'm almost done eating. I look over at Ryou who is blushing like crazy while trying not to look.

"I just love feeding my little Mali-poo!" Ryou by this point was intently watching the tv, in fact he hadn't even touched his dinner yet. That boy worries me sometimes, he is such a wonderful cook but he hardly eats. Marik continued to feed his hikari, sometimes sharing bites, through kisses of course. All this was giving me ideas towards my own little light. I sat my now empty plate on the coffee table and watched him for a few minutes.

"Ryou"

"You need something Bakura?"

"Yes and no. You haven't even touched your dinner yet."

"Oh, I'm just not that hungry tonight."

"Hn" This of course captured Marik's attention, damn nosy baka.

"Does Ryou-chan need Mari-poo to feed him too?" I swear I am going to gut him, and he just looks a bit too happy to make that offer.

"No, Ryou does _not_ need your help to eat Marik! If anyone feeds _my hikari_ then it will be me." So saying I stand up and walk over to Ryou's chair. Fear, only way to describe it, you would think I had come over to do something horrible. I guess showing would be the best option. I sat down straddling Ryou's legs before he could dart off like the scarred rabbit he currently resembles and take his plate and chopsticks from him.

"B-bakura, really I can eat on my own."

"Sure you can, that's why your plate hasn't been touched yet" I carefully picked up a piece of pork and dipped it in sauce before setting it to his lips.

"Open" Interesting how easily he blushes, makes stuff like this all the more fun. We continue this way until he has eaten all the meat and his blush is finally going away, I suppose I will just have to fix that. I look at the sunomono, this should work perfectly. I took a small helping of the pickled cucumbers and smirked when Ryou started to open his mouth. Oh no little innocent, I have a much better idea.

"You want this?" That wonderful blush is coming back.

"Bakura, you know that is one of my favorites."

"And very tasty one as well, so how about we share it?" that confused look he is giving me is so adorable, gah! Only he would make me think something like that! Oh well, on with my plan. I take said bite and place it slowly on my tongue and smirk. Ryou pouts and that makes me want to do this all the more. I move the plate out from between us and lean forward.

"Bakura? What are you doing?" I cut him off when my lips connect to his and yes it feels as wonderful as I had hoped! Too bad he managed to close his mouth before contact, guess I should fix that. I run my hands slowly up his sides to where I know he is most ticklish making him gasp. Not wanting to miss my chance I slip my tongue in, I don't battle or explore this time, as much as I really, really want to, I slide the cucumbers off my tongue and sit back up. He has the most adorable shocked look and that saying, blushing to the roots of their hair, he does that. I simply smirked triumphantly down at him.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" How can he actually blush harder? I don't think I have ever even seen a tomato reach this shade.

"Ano.... I guess not."

"You _guess_ not. Then I suppose I just have to work on that." So saying I take another bite and place it on my tongue before moving in. This time as I had hoped he doesn't fight against it, I'm sure he thinks I will do as last time and just drop it off. Poor little light. This time as my tongue enters without resistance I don't pull it back, no, this one I will enjoy. I explore every inch of his mouth, I can feel his hands move up to my shoulders but he doesn't push me away, I think I will take that as a good sign. It takes a few minutes but I slowly coax his tongue into joining mine I think he might actually be enjoying it but too soon the need for air arises and I have to break the kiss. His face is flushed beautifully and his eyes glazed, it makes it so hard to keep control when he looks like that.

"WHOOOHOOO Ryou's going to be getting packed tonight!!" Damn it Marik! Talk about knowing how to ruin things. Ryou suddenly snaps back to reality, blushing again and looking at his lap.

"Bakura, t-thank you for feeding me but I think I am quite full now. I mean if you would not mind letting me up so that I can take these plates away." I glare daggers at Marik but slowly get off Ryou's lap. He gathers the plates and leaves the room quickly.

"Ishtar you bastard!" And suddenly I have a Marik attached to me again. "What the hell?!"

"Awwwww but Baku-chan I still wuvs you!" and begins to lick my face and neck. Yes licking, I hate when he is in these damn licking moods. Because you know being covered in Marik slobber is ever so much better than having my tongue down Ryou's throat. I growl and show a fang.

"Baku-chan no be mad, wittle Mari-poo was just playing." Next thing I know Marik has my shirt up and has moved his licking down to my chest. I can't help the soft moan that escapes but continue trying to pry this maniac off me.

"You don't like my tongue? You never complained before!" And cue Ryou, yeah, he walks in at that point. His eyes hold a mixture of shock, hurt and sadness. I am so going to maim Marik!

"Okay Mari-poo I think you have tortured Bakura enough. Ohhh looky what Mali-kins has for his wittle Mari-poo." So saying Malik then moves his hair away from his neck and that is all the invitation Marik needs to literally jump from me onto Malik. I then climb into the chair Ryou and I had previously shared. Ryou tries to walk past me to the other chair but I grab his hand and a quick tug later he is sprawled in my lap. I smirk, I can get used to this.

"So Ry.." I pull his hair back and begin playing with it, he loves having his hair played with. "have you thought of a name for the fur ball? Or do I keep getting to call her that?"

"Oh yeah...mmmm Ryou.. oh!.. she needs.. Mari...a name...mmhhmmm.." I'm thinking they will be crashing here tonight.

Suddenly Marik's head pops up. "I think Teriyaki! She would taste good that way!" Malik pulls his head back down. But Ryou looks horror struck as I bust up laughing.

"Bakura! That isn't funny! Did you tell him?" I shake me head no while still chucking.

"Tell...mmmmm ...him..... Oh yes there..... What?"

"Bakura made the same joke already." He then sticks that cute bottom lip out in a pout and I can't help myself as I nuzzle into his ear and whisper huskily.

"Keep that lip out and I might decide to bite it." Amazing how fast that pouts ends.

"Well, I have been thinking about a name, I was kind of thinking.... Since she is all white maybe tenshi."

"Great, so we're going to have a demon cat." He looks at me confused for a moment.

"Why do you say that?"

"Ry, everyone knows you name something tenshi or something like that then it turns out to be the complete opposite."

"No she won't, she will be wonderful! I know it."

"Yeah, sure she will. Wonderful." He pouts at me again, well I warned him once. I lean forward and quickly place that lip between my teeth before sucking lightly at it but this time he doesn't respond. Instead he tugs away blushing again.

"Ano, Marik and Malik." Oh yeah, forgot about them. I look over and wish I hadn't. They had not been wasting this time it seems since neither had a shirt and it appeared Marik had successfully unbuttoned Malik's pants.

"Get a damn room you horny bastards!" Marik actually answers this time.

"We would Kura-chan but all the motels say we can't come back and Isis is home."

"Bloody great."

"well I have school in the morning so I should get to bed." Ryou grabs the box with the fur ball and dashes upstairs. Fucking perfect, my night is blown. They are going to pay for this. I kill the tv and head off to bed. I hear Ryou's stereo as I reach the landing and follow suit when I get to my room. Yeah nothing like some Rob Zombie and Godsmack real loud to help one sleep.

* * *

Okay, there is chapter 4...not sure how much I like it... But I wanted to get the kitty naming done and that whole feeding thing kind of came to me the other day so thought I would use it. Oh..I don't own either groups mentioned, their names or anything connected to them, unless you count the cds I have..........don't worry Bakura..tomorrow Kura gets to find out more about kitten care.... As usual please please R&R!! Let me know what you think or if you have any questions/suggestions! 


	5. Seers and vets

And here I am back for the next chapter! 12 reviews!! Yay! You guys make me so happy! This was my first fic so I really didn't think people would like it enough to read this far and actually ask for more! Oh, wanted to clear something up, the timeline for this story would be that the Yami's yes have their own bodies but are already out of school (according to the paperwork done by Kiaba they would be 1-2 years older than their counterparts, well couldn't really put down 3,019 on a job application right?..) The Hikari's are on their last year of high school the 17-18 age range. Got it? Good!..

* * *

I love my reviewers sooooooo much!!.. you guys are wonderful!! 

**Chaos-chick3: Thank you so much! Marik's personality is still evolving itself, I don't know how to explain it. With me I start the story and the characters just kind of build their own personality from it. shrugs..odd... I know....Glad I could give you an idea..you should try it sometime..lots of fun..yes tenshi means angel so Ryou kind of cursed them there. Thank you so much for your high praise and the review was not too long, it was great! I really loved getting the input!!**

**Chibisuppi(2lazy2login): Thank you! I'm glad you like it. Yeah we had a few animals like that.**

**Tyri Dragonite:Thank you! Here you go! Sorry it took so long, caught a cold.**

**BakaNeko-Chan: Thank you! And hopefully the next update will be up much faster.**

**Jade Cade:Thanks! Well more good and bad stuff coming.**

**DojomistressAmbyChan: Thanks! And yeah it really hurt writing it but done that way for a reason. **

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own sadly enough! 

Now on to the story! I even had to do some research on this Thanks to Bakura for pointing it out so I didn't make any really silly oops!!

**

* * *

**

**Ryou's POV:**

'Bottles of formula, check. My report for history, check. School uniform, check. Breakfast, almost done, good now hopefully Kura and Marik will wake up soon.'

"Hey Ryou, you know your spare uniform is a little tight."

"Quit complaining Malik, I could _not_ loan it to you."

"No, no, its fine, just great! So is breakie ready?"

"Almost, I swear Malik you think about your stomach almost as much as Bakura! He is always in here drooling, I wonder why he isn't here yet?" Malik suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist startling me, were all of my friends going insane?

"Are you sure its the food he is drooling over?"

"W-what do you mean?" Suddenly he let go and ruffled my hair before walking to the table. Normally I really hate it when people mess with my hair but this morning I think I was just thankful he let go of me.

"Nothing little Ryou-chan. You know sometimes you are just too cute!" I blinked at him a couple times before flipping the last of the pancakes. Putting them on the stack while buttering each one I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my waist and a mouth nuzzle my neck. This wasn't Malik, I knew as soon as I felt the arms and then the smell, before he said a word I knew. That spicy, musky, rich scent that could only belong to one person.

"Good morning Bakura. Your just in time for breakfast." His nuzzling was a bit distracting though and I think I might have dropped the pancakes if he hadn't grabbed them and the sausage.

"Only if it doesn't go on the floor hikari." That smirk, always that smirk. The one I don't know if I want to wipe off his face or kiss. Wait. No, not kiss. I think maybe everyone acting so oddly is getting to me. Its not that I'm not attracted to my yami, its just, well, I doubt he would look at me as anything other than a fling or a back-up. I'm not going to be that. I know people have thought me weak and in the past they couldn't be more right. I always believed in choosing my battles, though mostly it was that I chose not to have battles. But living with Bakura has rubbed off on me, how could it not after sharing a body with him so long?! I'm still quiet, that is just my nature but I have more respect for myself and I think that is a good start.

"Oh! Bakura, I already have Tenshi all set up, she needs to be fed about every 4 hours, place the bottles in warm water to heat, not the microwave. Also don't move the corner of the box off the heating pad or change the temp. that is very important. Are you sure you can handle this?" He arches one brow at me, I guess maybe the morning time isn't the best for directions.

"Well little light it seems there isn't much choice _but_ for me to handle it, ne? Don't worry your pretty little head the fur ball will be fine." I smiled at him, I know he sounded kind of gruff, but to anyone that knows Bakura that _was_ him being nice.

**Bakura's POV:**

Ryou is giving me instructions on the kitten, I suppose I should listen but these pancakes taste really good, I wonder if we have more syrup? Oh well, no heating bottle in micro, got it. I mean how hard could this be, its just a little kitten! So saying I put a few more pancakes on my plate since I hear Marik stirring. Yeppers here he comes, I don't even try to contain my laughter. He walks into the kitchen following his nose like some cartoon, eyes completely closed just sniffing his way to the table.

"Hey Marik, sitting at the table usually works better with your eyes open."

"nyah, sweeb foo" Yeah, he is awake. I can't help myself as I stick my foot out and watch him fly to the floor. Smirking I wait to see if that woke him or if I should get some water. Malik looks completely unfazed, I'm guessing this is normal. They don't usually sleep over, just show up when bored or hungry.

"Owwie Kura-chan. That wasn't nice now I have a boo-boo! Kiss it!" He points to his head and my eye twitches. There is _no way_ I am kissing his head!

"Come here Mari-kins and I will kiss it."

"Yay! Mali-poo kissie and make all better!" That seems to help his mood and there goes the last of the food. How does someone stuff half a pancake in their mouth in one bite? Oh well.

Its already time for our hikaris to head off to school. I swear that whole school thing is just an evil plot! I mean I didn't go to school and look at me! I have a perfectly good profession that would more than pay the bills. But Ryou insists its important so I guess its one of those things I concede on. Marik and Malik kiss goodbye, that kind of makes me jealous, I mean where is my kiss?! I look at Ryou and try for my best puppy eyes.

"Okay Kura I just checked Tenshi and she is fine for another three and a half hours but please listen in case she mews. Thank you so much, you are the best yami ever!" I try to turn the eyes up a notch, he looks a bit confused.

"Is something wrong Kura?"

"No kiss bye-bye?" Wow isn't that an interesting shade of red he just turned. Why does he have to look so cute when he blushes?!

"Umm, okay." I couldn't believe it! He agreed! And then I face faulted, yeah just about fell on my face completely as he leans up and plants a quick kiss on my cheek before turning and dashing away. Great, of course that is what I wanted.

"Shot down." I look over at Marik's smug smirk.

"Shut it squirrel bait."

"Awwwww Kura-chan, I'm wounded, no love for me anymore?"

"Yeah I have your love right here." I make a rude gesture at him but realize it was a big mistake when he is suddenly pressing me against the wall. Great.

"Oh, Kura. I had no idea you cared."

"I don't. At least not about you." I shove him off and walk into the living room collapsing in my chair. Marik following a few steps behind and taking the couch, remote in hand. Mental note, remind Ryou we need to clean the couch, _really_ well.

"So any big plans today while the lights are out?"

"I don't know Kura, I thought you were kitty sitting." He smirks over at me, damn I wish I had already put my knives on.

"Yeah well Ryou said I have four hours between feedings. So we wait until the next feeding and then have some fun for a couple hours."

"Works for me." I take the remote and flip mindlessly through channels. Why are there so many damned soap operas on during the day?!

Seemed like forever but three and a half hours finally passed. I went up to Ryou's room to grab the fur ball while Marik warmed the bottle. But something was wrong, I'm not saying I knew a lot about animals, because I don't, but it was impossible _not_ to notice something wrong. I picked Tenshi (yeah yeah I know refer to her by name when worried only but I'm a tomb robber, what do you expect?!) and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey Marik, forget the bottle, I think we have bigger problems."

"Oh Kura! Don't tell me you killed the kitten _already_, Ryou-chan is going to kill you!" He shook his head as if in grief. "And you were so much fun to hang out with."

"The bloody fur ball isn't dead! At least not yet. But I don't think they are supposed to look like this!" I held said kitten up.

"Did you feed it a golf ball?"

"No I didn't feed it a _golf ball_ you twit! I think something is wrong! What the hell do we do?!" Marik sat on the floor, right there, dropped into a cross legged position looking for all the world like he was in deep thought.

"I know!" I just about jumped two feet when he shouted and made a mad dash for the phone.

"What in the name of Ra are you doing?"

"Well see every time Malik needed to know something he would use this and call some person and they always told him. So I asked once and he told me the magic number to this person. See! You push 4-1-1" Then he held the phone to his ear and waited. Would this actually work? Did they have a seer at that number or something?

"Hello nice person that knows everything! My friend Bakura and I have a question for you! His Hikari's kitten looks like it ate a golf ball, what do we do?" This was followed by some nodding on his part, why nod to a phone I don't know but if I didn't find out what this seer was saying soon I might have to harm him. Course at that time he starts to talk to me.

"She says we have to take it to a vet."

"Okay, what is a vet?"

"I don't know, that's just what she said." I hit him upside the head, bloody idiot, and take the phone.

"Okay Seer of the weird three number phone place, what is this vet thing and where do we find one?" After a few minutes of confusion and explanation on her part (I have to hand it to her she was patient) we not only had the name of this vet person, which turns out is a doctor to animals, but also how to get there.

**Ryou's POV:**

It was about time to feed Tenshi, I wondered briefly if maybe I should call home at break and remind Bakura, I just couldn't shake this bad feeling. But I knew if I did that he would think I didn't trust him. I sighed and resigned myself that I would have to have faith in my yami and wait until school ended. I tried willing the clock to move faster but it just wouldn't, sometimes having shadow powers would be handy, such as now, but I wouldn't want to trade my sanity for them. I felt the note bounce off my forehead before glancing down at my desk to see the crumpled ball and then looked up to see Malik smirking.

_Ryou lighten up, I'm sure they haven't eaten Tenshi, I mean there was plenty of food in the house and no teriyaki sauce, right?_

Great, that was so reassuring. I wrote back and tossed it back only I managed to hit Jou in the back of the head but at least it landed on Malik's desk, even if Jou was glaring at him for it. I watched as he read my reply and barely contained his laughter.

_Malik, I will **never** buy teriyaki sauce again!_

**Bakura's POV:**

Thanks to the good directions and patience of the Seer we found this 'vet' place. Didn't look like much but once inside there were animals everywhere, wow this city must have a lot of sick pets. Marik immediately went over and started a yapping contest with something that looked similar to a bald rat with large ears. I don't think its owner was very pleased since she kept asking Marik to go away and leave her precious alone, yeah right, fat chance of that. I start to walk up to the counter when the lady there looked up with an expression of surprise.

"Ryou? What are you doing here today?"

"I'm not Ryou!" I growl at her, sheesh can't anyone ever tell the difference? He is so much 'prettier' than me, oh well.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What can we help you with?" Her tone was now what could only be described as icy. Damn, maybe I should have played along but too late now. I hold the kitten up.

"I need you to fix my hikari's kitten." Suddenly she is shoving a board with papers and a pen at me.

"We need you to fill these out first and then the doctor will call you back when he is ready." What is it with these doctors today and making everyone wait until _they_ are ready?! I go back over by Marik who is now doing a perfect impersonation of a dog for a cat that has every hair on end and probably a good case of dehydration by now.

"Stop playing and help me here." I 'borrow' a pen from a lady's purse sitting next to me for Marik to use.

"Why do you have to fill out papers? It's the kitten that is sick, not you."

"I know that numb nuts, these papers are asking _about_ the kitten."

A few minutes later I took the papers up to the woman behind the counter and waited as she looked through them.

"Occupation: tomb robber?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I smirked showing off one of my fangs.

"We require part of the payment today and the rest will be billed to you. How will you be paying?" I was glad at this point that I remembered to bring the checkbook, and Ryou had insisted on us getting a joint account. Its not that he trusts me completely, its not the account that the money his father sends goes into or the bills come out of. This account is more for stuff like groceries, necessities and such, its also the account where I put my 'earnings' though Ryou never asks where the extra money comes from.

"Do you take checks?" She looked at me skeptically but slowly nodded so I took out the checkbook and started filling out a check. You know these things aren't hard, you write on it some, put in the amount of money you are giving them and there you go, wish we had these back in Egypt, but then it might not have been as easy to steal purses. Oh well. I hand her the check and she looks it over like it will bite her!

"Look that check is perfectly good! It even has my Hikari's name on it and he is almost too honest!" Suddenly her eyes go wide.

"Ryou Bakura! Then you must be Bakura!" I slowly nod, not sure if I like how fast her moods seem to swing.

"Ryou talks about you all the time, and you know, seeing you I have to say I think all those stories must be true." She looks over my shoulder with a thoughtful glance at Marik who was now having a licking war with a great Dane. "That _has_ to be Marik."

"Yeah, so umm, you going to fix Ryou's kitten now or what?" I once again hold up the fur ball.

"Awww, poor thing. Yeah let me take it back to the doctor and see what we can do." I make a mental note to find out later how she is on such friendly terms with my light. But within a few minutes she pokes her head back out the door and beckons me to come.

Behind the door was a long hallway with lots of other doors and this woman took this moment as the appropriate time to talk to me as if we are long standing friends. I wonder briefly about the type of people my hikari hangs out with.

"Ryou is so sweet! Great with people and animals, its really been a joy since he started volunteering here." He volunteers? Wait, I remember him saying something about a class assignment to volunteer somewhere, guess this is his.

"So when is it that he volunteers?" She looks slightly surprised but keeps her smile, guess she figured I would know.

"Saturdays nine am until noon." Well that explains where he has been every Saturday lately.

"Is this something you have to sign up for or can you just show up?"

"Well usually you sign up and there is a screening process. But since you live with Ryou and how wonderful he has been I am sure if you wanted to help out you could just show and the we would be happy to have your help. Ryou speaks so highly of you." I smirk, I'm sure they would, and Ryou speaks highly of me huh? Well maybe it won't be as hard as I thought seducing my little light.

She led me through one of the doors where an older guy was holding the kitten.

"When was her last bowel movement?"

"Her what?"

"The last time she went to the bathroom." Come to think of it the towel she is in is the one from last night and its still clean.

"I have no clue when she took a shit last, maybe before Ryou found her yesterday."

"I see, okay then. I will show you how to do this and you can then show Ryou." He takes what looks like a large cotton ball and dips it in water.

"The water needs to be warm but not hot." Then he starts to rub it over her private areas. Oh no way! I am not...the cat exploded, I mean it. That was the most disgusting sight I ever saw. I guess she did have a lot backed up, but not anymore.

"You can't honestly expect me to do that! Its disgusting!" He looked at me skeptically.

"Well if you aren't willing to take care of this kitten properly I will have to keep her and find a suitable home." Dammit, if I don't return with the kitten Ryou is going to have a breakdown. I sighed and resigned myself.

"Fine. But how long until the fur ball can do it herself?" The doc still looked skeptical but I guess decided to give me a chance.

"Hopefully not too long, she appears to be two to three weeks old. You need to do this at each feeding though until she can go on her own. My receptionist will have everything you need waiting for you at the desk along with a pamphlet with some addition information."

"Great." He hands me the fur ball and I leave not sure if I really want to come back here on Saturday, oh well I guess I can see if I have won Ryou over by then or not.

Getting back out to the waiting room the woman behind the counter has a bag for me and a receipt for today's charges. I shake my head, so much money to find out how to make a kitten take a dump, fucking perfect. Taking the bag I look over to Marik who is now making some person's cat dance while it looks like they are having a seizure over it.

"Come on Baka, we have to get back home before Ryou and Malik." Marik drops the cat and sprints for the door.

"Race you home!"

"I hope we see you on Saturday then!" She gives me the most cheerful smile, I smirk.

"Maybe." I wonder how long until Marik realizes I have the keys?

* * *

GAH! Done!..that chapter is done, yes there will be more but I want to get this posted. I can't believe it took me over 24 hours to write this! Between this cold, a yard sale and a toddler that loves the backspace button. But its done! I plan to have the next chapter out very soon! Thank you again to all those that have reviewed and to those that are reading this!! Please R &R it makes my day! 


	6. Flour and burgers

Sorry this took me so long!! Honest! But the rabid plot bunny for One Dance was attacking me!! looks at bunny chewing on raw steak..damn carnivorous beast! But I knew I had to get another chapter of this out for those of you that have been loyally following (I feel so guilty for the wait!!)

**

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**Tyri Dragonite:** All better! Thank you I hope you like this chapter. I have no idea on their fascination but they really should make a lockout on the backspace or something…..

**Jade Cade:** L of course furb..I mean Tenshi is fine.. next update will be much faster! Promise!

**DojomistressAmbyChan:** Yeah Ryou does, and he doesn't even know about it yet! Thankies!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: No own so no sue.**

**

* * *

**

**With Bakura:**

Bakura walked up the sidewalk and realized Marik wasn't there waiting, but this was Marik so most likely he had gotten sidetracked. Unlocking the door and entering he noticed first the noise. TV was on, he didn't leave it on and there came a crash from the kitchen. Someone better not be stupid enough to try and rob the Thief King's house, that would be suicide. So thinking he carefully set the box containing the kitten on the side table and unsheathed one of his many knives as he walked towards the kitchen door. Hearing curses on the other side he quietly opened the door and stepped through, only to drop to his knees laughing.

There stood Marik in all his non-domestic glory. Wearing Ryou's frilly pink apron (a gag gift from Yugi and Yami) holding a pan in one hand and covered head to foot in flour. It took a few minutes before Bakura could contain his laughter, all the while dodging various kitchen items being thrown at him.

"Dammit Kura! Here I was trying to be nice and your laughing at me!" Marik then dropped to the floor amidst the rather large mess and pouted.

"Well what do you expect! You look ridiculous!" Bakura finally had caught his breath but Marik grabbed a handful of flour laying on the floor and tossed it at Bakura successfully initiating a "flour war". Fifteen minutes and two white yamis later they finally stopped to catch their breath.

"Okay Marik, two questions. The first being how the hell did you get inside and the second being what were you doing in here? I mean I doubt practicing to be a ghost for Halloween was your first intention." Marik half heartedly tossed another handful of flour at Bakura.

"Well Kura you took too long to get here so I used the tree outside Ryou's room to climb in through his window oh! I owe you a new screen, it kind of ripped. Anyways since Ryou hardly ever locks his window I figured it was a good way in, and I was right!" He said the last part with a huge grin while Bakura made mental notes to talk to Ryou about that habit.

"And the second? Pink just really isn't your color."

"Well since I was here and hungry I thought I would make us some grilled cheese sandwiches!" Another proud smirk while Bakura looked confusedly about the kitchen.

"Were you planning to bake the bread or something?" Marik huffed at him.

"No! See I had the pan out because I had to dig for the skillet" he pointed to the stove, sure enough there was the skillet. "So I was going to put this back but I was also looking for the bread and when I went to move stuff in the pantry the flour kind of fell on me."

"Kind of?!" Bakura laughed more. "No _kind of _Ishtar! It looks like you took a shower in it!"

"Well you don't look much better Kura!" That was the point both looked around the kitchen, which looked more like a war zone than anything else, flour covered everything and there was even a spatula stuck halfway into the wall from where it missed Bakura.

"If Ryou sees this he is going to kill us, and he gets off school in an hour and a half. Shit! And I have to feed the fur ball!"

"Okay Kura-chan! Mari-poo will clean the kitchen all better and you feed your and Ryou's wittle bundle of joy." He got a wistful look to his eye. "Oh how sweet it must be! To raise something so small with your love, the nights holding it together, cuddling, watching it take its first steps."

"Having to help it take a crap, cleaning the mess, listening to the mewing at night, and your 'love' paying more attention to it than you. Yeah, its bloody wonderful." Marik looked thoughtful.

"I hadn't looked at it that way. But Ryou is so motherly anyways I know it will just work out for your little family!" Bakura's jaw clinched as he ground his teeth.

"I don't have a 'family' I have a fur ball that I know the Gods are using to punish me for all my past actions and a Hikari that is completely oblivious to my feeling because I have two _friends_ who just have the perfect timing to interrupt us every time I even get close!" Marik's eyes started to water.

"Oh Kura! I had no idea it was so miserable for you! I know!" His face brightened and Bakura's stomach dropped. "I will help you woo Ryou! Yeah! By the end of tonight he will be warming your bed."

"No Marik, really. I can do it and I don't need your kind of help."

"Oh this will be so much fun!" Bakura groaned and he rose to his feet.

"Whatever, just clean this mess up now or I won't be alive for any of your plotting." Bakura called on the power of his millennium ring and banished all of the flour on himself to the shadow realm before leaving the kitchen. He then stuck his head back in. "Oh, the bread in in the middle cabinet." Marik looked around once, sighed and pulled out his millennium rod.

Bakura walked over to the box and looked down at the mewling kitten. Marik then ran out of the kitchen.

"The milk! I warmed a bottle when I was waiting for you!" He looked so proud at having accomplished this. Bakura grunted taking the bottle and looking back at the kitten. A shudder passed through his body.

"Kura, its only a little kitten! It can't hurt you!! I'm going to go make sandwiches." Marik was gone and Bakura picked up the kitten holding it to his face.

"Okay, I don't want to do this, I don't like you and I'm sure as soon as you can you won't like me. But Ryou loves you so lets just get through this." Like a man resigned Bakura sat on the couch and cradled the kitten while feeding it.

**And with Ryou: **

He couldn't believe it, a case of food poisoning that took out half the faculty so the last two classes of the day were canceled for the whole school.

"Hey Ryou, why don't we grab something to eat on the way home?" Ryou looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Well maybe if we grab some burgers to go? I was kind of looking forward to the idea of getting home early." Malik smirked.

"Okay so which is it, your that worried about the kitten or you want to surprise Kura and see if you can actually trust him?" Ryou looked at the ground.

"Well he really didn't want to take care of her."

"Fine fine, we get burgers to go. But you do realize this means we have to get enough for our yamis as well?" Ryou nodded.

"I know, but since they take credit cards there it won't be a problem."

"Okay then, that works for me!"

So decided the two hikaris made a rather large order to go at the local burger place.

"How are Bakura and Marik doing? They aren't with you today, not in jail are they?" Malik laughed and Ryou blushed.

"Naw, you should know those two, cops would never catch them!"

"If you say so Malik, I put an extra order of fries in the bag for Bakura. See you cuties later!"

"Thanks!" Both boys smiled and waved as they walked out. But as soon as the door closed Malik's smile fell as he grumbled.

"That girl is impossible!"

"What do you mean? She is always so nice."

"Yeah, so nice because she is hoping to hook up with one of us! Its like she doesn't get it, we are _gay. _Its not going to happen!" Ryou blushed.

"Well I know you and Marik are, I mean you make no attempt to hide your relationship from anyone." Malik smirked.

"What can I say, when your both this hot why hide it?! But what do you mean that _we _are?" Malik arched an eyebrow. "Are you telling me your straight?!" Ryou blushed deeper.

"Well, I just, I don't know."

"Ryou, how can you _not_ know?!" Malik tried not to show his shock. 'damn, poor Bakura and he is hard up for Ryou too!'

"Well I just don't, okay."

"Wait, we can figure this out pretty easy. I mean its simple, who are you attracted to? Are you turned on by guys or girls?"

"I haven't been attracted to anyone, not like that anyway." Malik blinked in surprise.

"Okay…ummm..wet dream! Who have you had a wet dream about?" Ryou turned beet red, literally.

"Malik!"

"I'm serious Ryou."

"I.. I haven't." Malik's jaw dropped.

"Ryou, you do have a pulse, right?! How can you never have felt any of this?!"

"Well I just had other stuff going on. I never had time and then when I finally had time I never knew what Bakura would do so I didn't want anyone getting hurt." Malik nodded.

"Okay, I can understand that. But I mean now, when you watch TV or looking at people on the street, what catches your eye?" Ryou looked around for a minute then shook his head.

"No one." Malik thought for a minute.

"Okay Ryou, do you think I'm attractive?" Ryou blushed more.

"Ummm, Malik I don't see where.."

"Just answer."

"Fine, fine. Yes I suppose you are attractive to look at."

"That is a start. Okay now Anzu, do you think she is pretty?"

"Anzu? But she is my friend."

"Answer the question." Ryou sighed.

"Given a stranger's perspective then yes I suppose so."

"Good. Now if Anzu and I were both naked laying on different beds in the same room and you could only have one which would you pick?" Ryou just about tripped and fell on that one.

"W-What?!"

"You heard me." Ryou grew silent and thought about it for a few minutes.

"We are almost to your house Ryou, so think quick." Ryou turned a few shades more red and Malik briefly wondered if blushing could hurt.

"Do I seriously have to answer that?" Malik nodded and Ryou took a deep breath. "Then I think I would choose you." The last part spoken barely above a whisper and more to the ground than to Malik, but he still caught it.

"Okay then! That answers it!" Ryou looked up shocked.

"It does?"

"Well yeah! Your gay!" Ryou thought for a minute.

"But that was just given a choice between yourself and Anzu. I'm really not sure who I would choose in a different situation." This time it was Malik's turn to almost fall.

"Ryou, you are making this way too difficult!"

"Sorry. I'm just not certain about this."

"Alright. New plan. You kiss someone. Since I'm thinking your gay then kiss a guy and see how it makes you feel. That should work." Ryou looked doubtful.

"Kiss who?" Malik thought for a moment.

"Well Marik is pretty territorial. So how about Bakura?" Ryou's jaw dropped.

"I can't kiss Bakura!"

"Why not?"

"Well for one he isn't gay." Malik arched an eyebrow at him.

"Really? That's news to me."

"B-Bakura is gay too?!"

"You honestly didn't know?" Ryou shook his head no.

"But even if he is, he wouldn't want to kiss me." Malik smirked.

"I wouldn't put money on that." Ryou looked truly confused.

"I know Bakura can be odd sometimes but he just enjoys playing with peoples minds."

"Alright then, we're home. How about this. We go in, you hit on Bakura. I mean seriously. Cuddle up to him, feed him." Malik pointed at the bag to emphasize his point. "And we put on a scary movie tonight."

"But Malik you know I hate scary movies, they give me nightmares."

"Yeah but its also a good way to end up cuddled up being held by someone." Malik winked causing Ryou's blush to once again return. "And if I'm right then Bakura will make sure you don't have any bad dreams tonight."

"And if your wrong?"

"I would put money on it that I'm not wrong, I'm never wrong on stuff like this. But even so you really don't have much to lose. I mean just chalk up feeding him to being nice and the cuddling to you being scared and him being your yami. See its simple." Ryou looked doubtful but nodded.

"I suppose."

"Great! Then lets get in and eat!"

* * *

And that is where this chapter ends!! Mwahahahaha now I got to leave an awful cliffy, but I promise I will have the next chapter out so much faster this time!!! Cross my heart! Okay well I hope you like this so please R & R letting me know!! 


	7. dinner and a movie

And here is the next awaited chapter! Sorry it took so long! But my bathroom is painted now, next is my room. Anyways, on with reviews!

DojomistressAmbyChan: I know, but isn't Malik good at it!

Tyri Dragonite: Sorry! Didn't mean to make anyone suffer!

Foxgrl991: Glad you like it! Thankies!

* * *

Disclaimer: No own (simple, ne?)**

* * *

**

**Bakura's POV:**

I stared at the black square on the plate in front of me.

"Well eat up Kura!!" Marik looked so proud.

"What is it?" He pouted.

"A grilled cheese sandwich!"

"Are you sure?" Okay I know it sounds harsh but you didn't see the thing in front of me! And he actually expected me to eat it?!

"But Kura-Chan. I worked reaaallyyy hard on it! That was my fourth try! I gave you the best one!"

"Ishtar, if this is the best one I don't think I want to see the others! I hope you cleaned up."

"Not yet, but they aren't getting out of school for another thirty minutes." That was when I heard the door open.

"Kura! Marik! We're home!" Aww shit! And here the kitchen was probably a mess and I'm still feeding the fur ball! Ryou and Malik came walking into the living room with two bags from the burger place. Oh Thank RA!!

"Hello Mari-poo! You miss me?" Ryou grabbed Malik's food bag seconds before Marik tackled him and began covering his face in kisses.

"Mari-poo missed his Mali-kins soooo much!"

Ryou set the bags on the coffee table and looked at the plate curiously.

"Kura, what is that?"

"Marik's version of a grilled cheese."

"Oh, I don't think its edible." I smirked, good light.

"That is what I told him!" Ryou slid the offending charcoal away and started to unload the bags of food setting each person's out. Marik was suddenly bounding over the couch, almost taking me out.

"FOOD! Mari-poo is so hungry!" Ryou smiles and points to which pile is his as Malik sits in front of his own and digs into his fries. Oh fries, I love fries. Can't get much better than little strips of fried potatoes drenched in ketchup. I wish we had that back in Egypt, its great, no matter how bad the food taste you cover it in enough ketchup and it doesn't matter! Ryou sits down picking up his fries and looks at my longing look curiously.

"Bakura, aren't you going to eat?" I made a self suffering sigh and motioned to the kitten still eating in my arms. I had hoped Ryou would take over so that I could be free of the pest and eat my food but he only looked shocked, then smiled. Great, bet I make a bloody lovely picture, Bakura the great King of Thieves sitting here bottle feeding a kitten. I look to my hikari again hoping he gets the hint without me spelling it out but I am growing short of patience when I notice he isn't even looking at me, seems like he is having a silent argument with Malik, I wonder what that Egyptian plotter could be up to now. Ryou sets his fries down, finally! But he doesn't take the kitten, what the hell?! Instead he grabs the ketchup and makes a big pile of it before grabbing my fries, oh he is so not planning to eat MY fries! Dipping one fry in gratuitous amounts of ketchup he places his hand under it and moves it to my face. I blink completely lost.

"Open." He has the sweetest, most innocent smile. "Aren't you hungry?" I open my mouth taking the fry wondering what he is playing at now. But he doesn't say anything, just dips another fry and continues. After about five fries I think I am enjoying this, kind of nice having him feed me so I wonder how far I can take this.

"You know Ry, the fries are great and everything but I would really like to try that burger. I haven't gotten a chance to eat before this." I try for my most sorrowful eyes. He actually looks shocked.

"You haven't eaten all day?!" I shook my head no and he actually reaches down unwrapping my burger and picking it up. I hear Marik snicker and shoot a quick glare. Malik seeing me look their way just winks at me, why do I get the feeling that I have him to thank for this, great, now I'm never going to hear the end of it! Ryou holds my burger up to my mouth which quickly snaps my attention back to him. Doesn't take long and my first burger is gone, Ryou unwrapping my second for me. I can't believe he hasn't even touched his food, kind of making me feel guilty.

"Ry, aren't you going to eat?" He smiles that wonderful smile, the one that makes my heart skip, gah! If the baka Pharaoh ever found that out I might have to kill him just to end the teasing.

"I will Kura, but after your done, after all I did have lunch at school, you're the one that hasn't eaten today." I just nod, can't argue that logic. By the time I finish my second burger the fur ball is done with her bottle. Damn. I wasn't looking forward to this. I shake my head no to the offered fries and stand up noting Ryou's curious look as I hand him the bottle.

"Something wrong Kura?"

"No, I just have to go take care of the fur ball, it won't take long so you go ahead and eat." He looks worried for a minute, and shocked.

"Its okay Kura, I mean I don't mind laying her down." I hear Marik snickering.

"Ry, its not laying her down. Its umm well taking care of her _other_ need." He still looks confused as I let out a sigh.

"Look, kittens this young can't _go_ on their own. They need help, so I was just going to take her to the bathroom and then put her away. Alright." I see the dawning on his face and what looks like guilt.

"Kura, I can do that, I mean if you tell me what to do, it is my kitten." I smile at him but I know better.

"No, Ry. You need to eat and I know your stomach isn't anywhere near as strong as mine So you stay and eat, this won't take long. Eat your burger and when I get back you can finish feeding me." I wink at him smirking at the blush that instantly covers his face. I grab the bag from the vet place and head to the bathroom, figure I will be smart and do this over the toilet, no sense in cleaning up the mess in two places.

**Ryou's POV:**

Bakura really shocked me, I just wasn't sure what to make of him right now. I mean, I was certain that when I offered to feed him he would yell at me or something, at the very least I expected him to give me Tenshi so that he could eat. Instead he just sat there feeding Tenshi smiling while I fed him. I had to admit though, he looked way too cute sitting there feeding the little kitten, I wonder if maybe Bakura is going soft or maybe Malik is right. No, its more likely he is going soft.

"See! I told you!" I looked at Malik in surprise then made sure Bakura was definitely out of the room.

"Malik, that didn't prove anything, I mean, if Bakura hasn't eaten all day he tends to get a little odd anyway." Marik sat there giggling like he knew some private joke better than anything in the world. Malik elbowed him.

"What is up with you?" Marik pouted at him rubbing his side.

"Owwie! Mali-kins that hurt Mari-poo!" He lifted his shirt pointing to said spot. "Kiss make better??..Pweeease!" Malik smirked and complied, though I don't think kissing to make something better was meant to include tongue and some nipping, though Marik did seem to feel a lot better.

"Okay you two, trying to eat." Malik stopped and smirked at me.

"Well I still say he likes you." Marik started nodding his head furiously.

"Yeppers! Kura-chan wants to do all kinds of naughty things to Ryou-chan!" I choked on my bite of burger.

"N-Nani?!" Marik blinked at me looking completely innocent for all the world despite his previous statement. Malik was quick to jump on the clue though.

"Mari-poo, did Kura-chan tell you something?" Marik nodded his head vigorously.

"Oh yes! Kura-chan told me lots!" He looked so smug as he took another bite of burger. I could just kill him. But that opened up so many other doors, I mean, if, and that is a big if, Bakura _is _gay, and interested in me like _that_ when I'm not even sure about my own sexuality, or if I return Bakura's feelings. Then am I just leading him on, flirting with him like this. Suddenly it felt like maybe I was playing a cruel game and I wondered exactly what I hoped to get out of it. Did I want to be involved with Bakura? I wasn't so sure. We live together yes, but as yami and hikari and we didn't even get along until recently, would it be worth risking our fragile budding friendship on something this absurd? I was starting to think not, and that I never should have listened to Malik. I sighed, bloody hell, if Malik is right then I may already be in deeper than I want to go.

"Ryou? Earth to Ryou?" I looked up at Malik startled to find both Egyptians staring at me.

"Yes? Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I said when he gets back you should turn it up a notch." I know by his expression my face showed what I was thinking.

"No Malik, I think it was a mistake."

"What do you mean a mistake?! I mean obviously he wants you, so what is the problem?" I sighed, seems I have been doing a lot of that the last few minutes.

"The problem is I'm not certain that this is what I want. I mean, if he isn't then I am making a fool of myself." Marik starts giggling and shaking his head no, I think he is trying to say Malik is correct. "But even if he is, I don't know if I _am._ If not then he will just be hurt, you have to understand, we are finally on halfway good terms, this just isn't something worth risking that."

"I see, so you want him to go out and find someone else then?" Malik had arched his eyebrow skeptically at me, I knew what he wanted to hear, too bad he wasn't going to.

"Yes, if he is looking for a relationship then perhaps it is best he finds it with someone outside this house." Malik's jaw drops and Marik actually looks thoughtful. Score one for me. Then Marik has to put in his two cents, figures.

"So you just going to break Kura-chan's heart? I mean after he finally opens it again? Sounds kind of mean." Great, bloody wonderful, now I have Marik putting guilt on me!

"Marik, it would be so much worse if I gave him hope, if I tried this only to find out its not what I want. Then how would he feel?" I was certain I had him there.

"Better to love and lost than never to love at all." Where did Marik pick that up?!

"Marik, we live in the same house. Do you realize how uncomfortable that could become if things didn't work out?"

"Sheesh Ryou! Be a little more pessimistic." I scowl at Malik which only makes him break out in a fit of giggles. I really need to work on my scowl.

"Bakura could be back any second. This discussion is over, its not going to happen."

"Ryou, just give him a chance, at least find out!"

"Malik, I'm just not certain."

"Well at least kiss him, that way you would know." I shook my head no.

"I'm not going to use Bakura just to find out my sexual orientation. Its not fair to him. Now stop it, he could come back." I went back to my burger signaling the end of the discussion, thankfully Malik took the hint and went back to his fries.

**Bakura's POV:**

I shuddered, man was I glad I held that fur ball over the toilet. Just disgusting. But she is all cleaned and sleeping in her box now so at least I can get some time in with Ryou. I thought back to Ryou feeding me and couldn't help but smile. Maybe there was hope after all, I mean at least it was a shot. I start to walk into the living room when I hear Malik and Ryou arguing, so being the thief I am I stop to listen, never know what I could find out.

"_Bakura could be back any second. This discussion is over, its not going to happen."_ Wow, wonder what they are talking about.

"_Ryou, just give him a chance, at least find out!" What does Ryou need to find out?!_

"_Malik, I'm just not certain."_

"_Well at least kiss him, that way you would know." _What the hell?! Kiss who?! What is Malik trying to talk my light into now?!

"_I'm not going to use Bakura just to find out my sexual orientation. Its not fair to him. Now stop it, he could come back." Use me? Whoa, wait, Ryou isn't even sure which way he swings?! How the hell does someone not know that?! Well then again this is Ryou, I bet he's never even had a wet dream! I snickered to myself, I could so see that! Though this is making me think, he doesn't want to use me, ne? Well maybe I want to help him find out. I make up my mind and walk into the room making noise as I enter just to make sure they don't suspect me of eavesdropping._

"Okay Ry, she is all tucked in and sleeping so now we can eat in peace." I smirked at him watching him fidget a bit, already nervous little light? Oh this is going to be fun! I sat back down in my spot and looked over at Ryou.

"Why scooting over hikari, I don't have the fur ball anymore so you won't crush her." I watch him blush and pick up a fry dipping it in ketchup before raising it to his mouth. This is not going to work, so before it makes it to his mouth I wrap one arm around Ryou's waist and pull him over onto my lap chuckling at his squeak and new red color. But I couldn't let the fry be forgotten so I bent my head and quickly snatched it from his fingers earning another squeak.

"B-Bakura, what are you doing?"

"Well you said you would feed me again when I got back." I nuzzled his neck feeling him tense. "So I figured it might be a bit difficult from way over there."

"O-oh, okay." I continued to nuzzle at his neck slowly moving his hair aside with my nose until I found his silky skin. I nuzzled against it lightly before running my tongue slowly up the length of his neck from his shoulder to his ear.

"Kura! What are you doing?!" I can hear his breathless voice and its all I can do to control myself as I slowly nibble at his ear lobe.

"Just snacking." I whispered huskily against his ear. "Do you not like it?" I hear his small gasps and feel the way he is fidgeting in my lap. Ra! Control is hard with him moving around like that!

"Kura." Its more a gasp than a statement, I trailed my tongue over his ear tracing the edge and relishing in his little mewls of pleasure. Oh yeah, unsure my ass! I wonder how far I should take it. Aw hell, may as well see how much fun I can have. I continue to nibble and lick at his ear as I move one of my hands around to his stomach lightly rubbing as my fingers search out the buttons.

"Mmmm you taste so good Ry." I received a low moan, my fingers finally able to undo enough buttons to get my hand inside I slowly start to explore feeling as his body shivers under my touch. Oh this is too perfect I pray to Ra nothing interrupts us this time or I just might kill it! My hand wanders up until I find one of his nipples, tracing the bud lightly before pinching it, gaining a gasp from him. And that was my mistake. Suddenly his eyes opened as if he just realized what was going on and began to struggle to get off my lap.

"Bakura, I ummm, I" It was so cute watching him struggle for words. "We can't, I can't." Until he found those words. Damn! I took my hand back out of his shirt.

"Okay Ry, I won't pull anything, promise. Just, sit here and eat with me? Please?" I try for my saddest eyes but he still looks uncertain. I'm not anymore, I know which way he swings, now I just have to get him to admit it.

"I-I suppose." He reached over and grabbed the box of fries so we could eat. I kept both arms wrapped around his waist as he fed us. I might not have gotten what I wanted but this was still nice. I look over at Malik and Marik, both grinning like fiends.

"Hey, why don't we watch a movie?" Ryou looked nervously at Malik and I'm pretty sure I knew why. When Malik said movie that usually meant horror or thriller and from the looks of the movie he was putting in, today would be no exception. I leaned forward so that I could whisper quietly in Ryou's ear.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you little light." He nodded and smiled shyly at me, he is so cute when he is shy like that.

"Thank you Kura."

The movie was slow to pick up so we continued to munch the fries.

"Hey Ry, how many fries did you buy?"

"Oh, we only bought one each but the girl at the counter put in an extra medium fry for you." I blinked.

"That annoying girl always hitting on us?" Ryou nodded.

"Yeah, Malik said the same thing." I smirked.

"You didn't realize she has been hitting on us?" Ryou shook his head no. "You would think she would have figured it out and stopped by now. Oh well, I get free fries." I chuckled at Ryou's confused look, I know he was trying to figure out the hint I just dropped him, I love this game.

It took about halfway through the movie before it started really picking up and Ryou began jumping and squirming around. After about five minutes of his squirming I gave up any hope of actually watching the movie and instead concentrated on not moaning, I just wish he knew what he did to me. A particularly frightening scene came up causing him to jump and bury his face in my chest, I wrapped my arms around him rubbing his back gently. I looked up as I heard Malik gasp, this also made Ryou look up, only he glanced at the TV, squeaked again and reburied his head. I smirked at seeing Malik cuddled into Marik, served him right but at least they weren't paying attention to us, I knew I couldn't waste this chance. I ran my fingers through Ryou's hair, it always smelled so wonderful and felt softer than silk, I often wondered how he could be so soft no matter where I touched him. Shaking off these thoughts as he curled into a tighter ball after hearing screaming from the TV I ran my finger down his face and whispered huskily.

"Ry, its only a movie." I heard a whimper and a muffled voice.

"But Kura, its scary." Yeah I could hear him but if I didn't pretend not to then he would never uncurl.

"What was that Ry?" He mumbled again slightly louder. "Ry, I can't hear through my chest, you have to uncurl a bit before talking." I couldn't believe it but it worked, he slowly began to raise his head though his fingers didn't loosen from my shirt.

"I said its scary." I smiled at him as I slowly ran one of my fingers along his jaw surprised when he slowly leaned into my touch.

"Do you want to turn it off?" I know it sounded stupid, like I am ruining my chance but I know Ryou too well.

"N-no Kura, its okay. I know you guys have wanted to see it." I smiled, yeah a real smile. Told you I knew him well.

"Well then how about I help you forget about being scared?" He looked so confused I could barely contain myself.

"How?" Ahh, innocence is beautiful.

"Like this." So saying I moved my hand so that my finger was no longer rubbing his cheek but instead my hand cupping his face as my other arm tightened around his waist. I lowered my lips until they brushed his, just lightly at first, I wanted to see if he would freak out. But when he didn't at the first contact I moved closer placing my lips firmly against his. I was worried at first when he didn't respond 'had I been mistaken?' but then I felt it, just the slightest pressure but he was returning the kiss! I thought I would faint from joy, but there was no way I would lose this so I deepened the kiss feeling his hesitant response. Too soon I had to break the kiss though, gasping for much needed air. I looked into his eyes noticing the glazed look and pulled his lips to mine once again, this time much more forceful and needy but he was responding more and more so I wasn't about to back down. That kiss broke and this time his eyes remained closed as we both gasped for breath. In for a penny in for a pound, that is what Ryou always said so I figured might as well go for it. I brought my lips to his one more time, by now one of his hands had untangled from my shirt and moved up wrapping around my neck. Oh yeah, I had no doubts about my hikari anymore. I ran my tongue slowly along his bottom lip begging entrance, he didn't seem to understand so I gently tickled his side making him gasp. That was all the opportunity I needed, my tongue quickly darting in and exploring every inch of this new domain, memorizing every taste and texture before slowly coaxing his tongue into play. I knew with the cucumbers he had been caught off guard, but now he had no excuse for his response, because he _was _responding. I broke that kiss tilting my head back to look at his flushed face, so beautiful. I was thoroughly shocked though when he leaned forward this time kissing me. Shocked but not too much to respond as I felt his tongue against my bottom lip, I opened my mouth my tongue coaxing his to enter and explore briefly before I took control of the kiss. This was too wonderful, everything I had hoped it would be, and then it came crashing down.

"WOOO! Go Ryou! Kura is going to be getting some tonight!" I could have killed Marik. Ryou jumped back away as if burned, putting his finger against his lips. I snarl at Marik while flipping him off, bastard, then turn back to Ryou. He looks so confused and scared I can't help but think that if my arm wasn't holding him he would have already bolted. I keep my hand cupped against his cheek and slowly move my thumb rubbing the soft skin.

"Shhh, Ry-chan, its okay." He looks ready to cry and I feel guilty but I know if I back down now I can kiss any chance with him goodbye. "Shhhh." I lean forward and kiss his bottom lip gently feeling it tremble.

"Kura.."

"Shhhh, Ry, its okay. Shhhh" I slowly cover his lips with mine again praying that he doesn't freak out. I can feel him tense and through our link I feel his confusion and fear, I know I should stop but I can't, I've come too far already. I continue the kiss but don't ask entrance again, just keeping our lips together until I feel the first stirrings of him relaxing before I finally break away for much needed air.

"But Kura." I place little kisses all over his cheeks. "We can't."

"Why not?" I nibble lightly at his bottom lip feeling him shiver and whimper in pleasure.

"But, but what if." He starts returning the small kisses as though trying to cover every inch of my lips in butterfly kisses. "What if it doesn't work out." I feel him leaning into my touch and the hesitation mingled with pleasure over the link.

"Then I suppose we just make sure it _does_ work out." I press my lips solidly against his, my tongue asking entrance once again and this time its given. Feeling his body pressing tighter against mine as his fingers lace up into my hair we continue the kiss. Thankfully Marik doesn't make any comments this time, I have a feeling Malik is keeping him busy, though I'm not about to open my eyes to make sure, I already have a pretty good idea how. The moment was then ruined by Ryou alarm on his wristwatch going off. DAMMIT! I know the gods are laughing at me! Ryou pulls back, a visible blush on his cheeks.

"Its time to feed Tenshi." He looks almost regretful as he starts to pull out of my embrace. "I have to warm a bottle. I will probably just feed her up in my room." I nod.

"Okay, go ahead and get started, I will be up in a few minutes." He looks questioningly at me. Though the only answer he gets is me leaning up placing another chaste kiss on his lips. "Get going before the poor things starves." I wink at him and watch him walk off to the kitchen before falling back into the couch letting out a audible sigh. Malik and Marik sit there smirking at me.

"So was it everything you hoped?" I smiled dreamily at Malik.

"And more."

"Awwww Kura-chan is so cute in love!" I don't even care to snarl at Marik, I'm way too happy.

"Well I'm glad my plan worked then!" Malik looked so smug I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Plan?"

"Yeah, my plan to get Ryou to make a move on you to get something started!"

"Oh? Would that be the plan to find out which way Ryou swings that Ryou said wasn't fair to me?" I smirk at his shocked look.

"Ryou told you?!" I chuckled.

"You don't get a reputation as the best thief around if your not sneaky."

"You eavesdropped on the conversation earlier." I nodded.

"Well time for me to go help Ryou." I stand up and start to leave the room when Marik makes me twitch.

"No sex in front of the baby! You know that could scar its development!" I just shake my head and leave the room, sometimes he frightens even me.

* * *

Okay, that is it on this chapter, yeah I know there is so much more to write.. and I will! I promise! But this is already at eight pages and I feel guilty for making everyone wait this long. So please R & R (You have no idea how much that encourages me!) and I will get the next chapter up ASAP! 


	8. egging and bar fights

Okay.. next chapter time! Sorry it took me so long! Trying to put it together in my head how I want it, and figure out when certain keys things need to come up. I hope I have it sorted, at least I figure I will just let this fic flow, it has been doing a good job on its own so far (I hope!).

**Reviews!! You people are so wonderful!!**

Tyri Dragonite: Sorry it took so long!!!.. Please forgive!

Chaos-chick3: Thankies! Yeah..sometimes you have to wonder about Marik..

Pork Steak the Grande: OMG! You read my story and like it??!! Yeah, I have some angst ones in my head, and do a bit to Ryou in another story, but sometimes you just need some fluff and humor....Thank you sooo much!!

gives triple chocolate brownies to all her reviewers and readers Thank you!

OH!..also on a side note..if there are any artists reading this and they feel like it..would they mind drawing a pic of Bakura and Ryou in Ryou's room points down to story? I think it would be too cute! I would be willing to write any story, pairing, scene, dedicate a chapter or story to you!! You just let me know which you would want! Thankies!!

**Malik's POV:**

"Think he will get some?" I looked slightly surprised at Marik, but I knew what he meant.

"I don't know lover, but if I had to guess I would say no." His look of confusion was priceless!

"Why not?! I mean they pretty much had their tongues down each other's throats out here! If that was you and I, I _know_ that I would be getting some from my Mali-kins." I nodded.

"Yes but see we know how we feel about each other…"

"Bakura knows exactly how he feels! Horny as hell!" I place a finger across his lips.

"I never said Bakura didn't and that isn't what I meant. Mari-poo, Ryou and I talked, that poor boy is so confused he doesn't even know if he is straight or not."

"_Straight_??!! How in the seven hells can he think he is straight with all that moaning and whimpering he was doing just a minute ago?!!!" I couldn't help laughing

"_I_ know, _you_ know, _Bakura_ knows. Now we just need Ryou to figure it out." Marik looked thoughtful.

"Hey Mali-kins."

"Yeah?"

"How much does a therapist cost?" I looked utterly confused.

"Why?"

"Cause maybe that will help poor Ryou-chan so Bakura-kun isn't always walking around with a stiffy." I lost it laughing.

"Well speaking of 'stiffies'…" I ran my hand slowly down his chest and into his pants rubbing his already hard member into full throbbing life. "It seems my Mari-poo has a problem of his own." I purred out seductively. He moved his hands up my waist taking my shirt with them.

"Mmmmmm yes Mari-poo does and he needs his wittle Mali-kins help with it." Latching onto my nipple with his hot mouth he gently teased it to an almost painful hardness before moving to the next. I grabbed his shirt before he could latch on to ny other nipple, practically ripping it off him, then allowing his mouth to roam my body again, gasping as he found his target. I let my hands roam over his perfectly toned chest until I found his nipple ring. He only had one so far, I loved it, but he said he wouldn't get the other done until I had at least one of mine done. I moved my finger over it before grabbing the ring and tugging gently hearing his moan of pleasure. "Oh Mali-kins" He grabbed me roughly by the waist throwing me onto the couch. We knew each other so well, our desires, wants and needs. I grabbed his hair roughly clamping my teeth onto his neck relishing the hiss and groan of pleasure it caused him.

"You like this?" I listened to him groan. "I couldn't understand that." I pulled his hair back harder forcing his body up until I could latch onto his nipple ring sucking and pulling at it.

"Oh Ra Malik! More! MORE!" I grant his wish tugging harder with my teeth on the ring as I move my hands down to his shoulders pushing him up into a sitting position. My hands wander down his chiseled body until I reach his pants, unbuttoning them quickly before jerking them as well as his boxers down. I tease the ring back and forth with my tongue as my nails rake over his firm ass. "MALIK! Hnnnn… I can't…I can't..take..hnnnn… anymore." He threw me back careless of my hold on his nipple ring, he was lucky, then pulling madly at my pants almost ripping them from my body.

"Love.. These are Ryou's... let me help." I quickly pull them off before he can grab his knife to cut them off. If it had been my clothes I wouldn't have cared, but I really didn't want to hear it from Ryou. He suddenly lunged over but sat up holding the lube with a very proud grin. "Then what are you waiting for baby?" I smirked and winked at him as I moved my knees apart and shook my hips slightly.

"Oh Ra! Mali-kins!" He barely got the tube of lube opened and himself coated before he climbed between my legs. He suddenly hesitated and looked back at the lube.

"Don't bother…I want you so bad! Fuck me now baby… take me for all I'm worth!" With a huge grin he lowered himself and aimed, he wasn't going to pass this chance, after all, we hadn't had sex all day, for us that _is_ a long time. Thrusting in quickly I gasped at the sudden pain, it wasn't too bad, just sudden. He waited whimpering softly while I adjusted to his size, as soon as I rocked my hips up and bit at his neck he knew it was time. He pulled out and thrust quickly back in, easily setting a rhythm he knew we both wanted, fast and hard. "Marik… oh..Mari…"

"Hikari..oh damn… hmmm.. How can you…. still be so…. Damn…TIGHT!" He thrust in harder hitting my spot making my back arch as stars danced before my eyes. I know I was screaming out something, maybe it was something, I didn't care as he hit that spot over and over. Nothing mattered but the feelings my lover was giving me, though I knew I wouldn't last much longer, I already felt like electricity surged through my entire body as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through me.

"Ma..Mari… Oh RA! Marik!..I'm… I'm..OH RA MARIK!" My world exploded as my entire being fell off the edge into utter bliss.

"Mali…yes..yes..Mali-kins!!.." I listened to him growl my name out with only part of my brain as the rest was too fogged to even consider thinking. I could feel his hot seed fill me before he collapsed onto me. "I wuvs you my light." He placed feather light and exhausted kisses on my face and neck.

"I love you too my dark. Every _inch_ of you." I smirked as I felt more than heard his chuckle. Running my fingers through his hair I slowly let sleep start to claim me until I heard Kura's voice.

"Oh Ra dammit! Can't I leave you two alone for ten minutes?!" Marik looked up first.

"Awww, Kura-chan upset because we got some or because he couldn't watch?" I couldn't hold in my laughter as I smack Marik's chest playfully.

"Shove it Ishtar, Just be thankful I didn't have ice water in my hands! And you two damn well better clean that couch before you leave!" He walked in and flopped bonelessly into the chair picking up the remote.

**Bakura's POV (this time we are going back in time a bit to find out what happened when Kura went up to help Ryou.):**

I walked up the stairs fighting back butterflies, I still wish I could understand all of these feelings, I never had to worry about them before. Reaching his room I took one last steadying breath before turning the knob and entering, only to have my breath catch at the sight before me. There was my hikari stretched out on his side, his head propped up on one hand while the other held the bottle. The lights dimmed for the kitten while it laid on its back curled up against his chest. Ryou's ivory hair falling around his face catching the dim light giving him such an ethereal almost magical aura. I stood in the doorway too afraid that I might ruin the scene to even breath. I suppose he felt my eyes upon him because after a minute or so he looked up, smiling at me softly.

"Hey Kura, coming in?" I nodded dumbly willing my legs to move. They finally obeyed after a couple seconds.

"Is she eating okay?" I climbed carefully behind him on the bed grabbing two of his pillows to prop my head up so that I can look over his shoulder.

"Yeah, she has eaten almost half the bottle already." His eyes fell back on the fur ball, he really was an angel, with his gentle and caring nature. I snaked one of my arms under his neck so that he could use it to rest his head on. "Thank Kura, my wrist was getting sore." He brought down his hand lightly entwining his fingers with mine.

"I thought it would be." I nuzzled his hair softly reveling in the smell and texture before bringing my hand up to slowly run my fingers through it. I wasn't sure who was purring louder, the fur ball or Ryou as I played with his hair. That has always been his weak spot, play with his hair and he is putty. it's a good way to help him fall back asleep after a particularly bad nightmare. He doesn't have them often but after the first couple I learned this trick. "She is growing already." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I know, they grow so quickly. Soon she will be on solid food and running around the house." I chuckled.

"Don't you mean destroying the house?"

"Kura!" He tried to seem upset but it was easy to hear the laughter in his voice. He yawned and I squeezed his hand.

"Long day?" He nodded:

"Yeah, we had the substitute PE teacher from hell." I chuckled.

"Couldn't have been that bad Ry."

"We had to run laps, and I mean run. He chased behind us in a golf cart, actually hit three students with it that were too slow." I couldn't contain my mirth as I laughed, that was just too funny! "It wasn't funny!!"

"I have to disagree, sounds damn funny to me."

"Oh hush!" I could hear his pout, so I pulled his hair away from his neck and began nibbling lightly enjoying the shivers it caused him. "Kura." He squirmed a bit. "I'm trying to feed Tenshi, and that isn't helping."

"I don't know about that, I'm enjoying it." He squirmed a bit more.

"I didn't say anything about it not being _enjoyable_, just not _helpful_ right now." I gave a self-suffering sigh.

"Okay Ry-chan."

"Hey Kura." He turned his head as far as he could to face me. "Come here." What was he doing? I'm already right here.

"Okay." I leaned forward a bit more and he shocked me by placing his lips firmly on mine, I moved to deepen it but this position just wasn't too helpful for that. So much to quickly the kiss broke, for air and saving Ryou's neck.

"Thank you Kura, for everything." I smiled, a real smile. The type only he sees.

"Always my Ry-chan, always." I snuggled back down onto his pillows behind him and began playing with his hair again. It didn't take long, maybe five minutes and his breathing evened out, he was asleep. I leaned up to check and sure enough the fur ball was done eating, I sighed, bloody great. So moving ever so slowly I inched my arm out from under his head, placing a pillow there instead. Setting the bottle on his night stand I picked up the fur ball and headed to the bathroom I had taken her to earlier. A few minutes later I was back in Ry's room, fur ball clean and sleeping again, myself thankful for my strong stomach, guess being a tomb robber in ancient Egypt has a few good points, amazing what you can see, smell, do and still be able to eat without a problem. I placed the kitten back in her box and walked back to the bed sitting down on the edge and brushing some white hair out of Ryou's eyes. I pulled his blanket over him and quietly left the room to go check on Marik and Malik, hoping we still _had_ a living room.

Reaching the foot of the steps I was greeted with the site of Marik's bare ass. While I can't argue it's a nice ass, it just wasn't what I need to see right now.

"Oh Ra dammit! Can't I leave you two alone for ten minutes?!" I shouted making Marik look up in surprise. Guess they weren't expecting me back.

"Awww, Kura-chan upset because we got some or because he couldn't watch?" Watch?! Like hell I would want to watch those two go at it like a couple of caffeine hyped bunnies.

"Shove it Ishtar, Just be thankful I didn't have ice water in my hands! And you two damn well better clean that couch before you leave!" I growled before heading to my favorite chair, falling into it and grabbing the remote. Hope there is something at least half good on tonight, I'm not the least bit tired. Tomorrow was Saturday, if I wanted I could go help Ry at the vet place, might do that but I think for entrance sake I will show up after him, as long as I wake up in time anyways. "Hey assholes, get dressed. Lets go do something, I'm bored as hell!" Marik and Malik went scrambling for their clothes.

"YAY! Kura-chan wants to go have fun!!"

A few hours later found the three pulling into their favorite bar. More than a few houses had been egged, said eggs having come from an all night convince store that had "donated" the eggs, too bad no one told them about the donation. Several lawn ornaments died and the shop right across from the Kame Game Shop now sported an interesting picture, done in spray paint, of the pharaoh in a very… compromising position with the Dark Magician. Now they were going to have a few drinks to unwind before heading back to Ryou's house. Within thirty minutes of them being there another group walked in taking a table near them, this didn't bother them. In actuality they could care less about these other guys, so there would have not been any trouble, that is if it had been other guys, who talked a LOT quieter, about very different things.

"So I heard you two got road kill duty this week." Loud laughter could be heard as the four men at the next table drank.

"Yeah, remind me never to piss the boss off again!" More laughter.

"I don't know though, the other day and that kid."

"Yeah, that one. It was kind of weird."

"So you two going to keep with being cryptic or actually tell us?!"

"Okay, okay. So we're cleaning up what was left of this cat the other day, pretty mangled too, when we found out she had a kitten."

"Aww man! I hate that! Makes for too much work. Having to take it to the pound and the paperwork."

"So you want to hear this or just keep yapping your own mouth?!" At this point the three occupying the next table grew silent, Bakura in particular paying very close attention. "As I was saying, we find this kitten and were bitching about it when this boy walks up to us."

"We say boy cause he was wearing the boy's school uniform but I seriously had my doubts!" That got a round of laughter.

"Yeah, so this kid walks up to us and asks if he can have the kitten! No shit, standing there begging us to let him take it. Now I was all for it, lot less work for me!"

"Okay, so what was so great about this kid?! I mean other than not knowing if it was a boy or girl?"

"He was beautiful." That got a round of laughter.

"Gee, didn't know you swing that way!"

"Hey I swing any way I want so long as I'm on top and the other person remembers whose name to scream!" That got more laughter. "So anyways, this kid was beautiful, no question about it. Wasn't he?"

"Yeah, just about gave me a stiffy just looking at him."

"Damn, must have been something!"

"Yeah. You could tell right off he wasn't from around here, he has this real pretty accent and soft voice. The type of soft voice that makes you want to find out of he is a screamer!" More laughter and Bakura began a growl low in his throat.

"And pretty! I mean seriously! I have seen women with features that weren't as soft as his! An ass that just wouldn't quit!" More laughter.

"No shit! He had this tight little ass and this white hair. I don't mean blond but white! Like some damned angel or something!"

"Yeah..hair like that, you could just picture grabbing a big handful of it while he was on his knees, if you know what I mean!" The laughter became louder as Bakura's hands clenched, one still being around the handle of his beer mug.

"Oh yeah, that is something I could definitely picture!" Bakura's handle snapped off his mug.

"Okay, so apart from you guys and your fantasies any clue who the kid is?"

"Not a one, thinking about going and waiting on that street on my day off, about that time. See if he walks home that way. Cause I mean it, I can't get his tight little ass out of my head, can just picture leaning him over a table and pounding that ass for all its wortGRK."

The last word was cut off due to Bakura standing up and slugging the guy, sending him flying out of his chair and across a good portion of the bar floor. It didn't take the guy too long to regain his feet since he was standing again by the time Bakura stalked over to him. His friends started to stand until Marik and Malik stood up, both holding rather large knives and grinning sadistically as Marik spoke them.

"I wouldn't doooo that.. Not vewy healthy!" The guys looked shocked and glanced between their friend and the two obvious nut cases standing there.

Bakura had reached the guy at that point blocking one punch thrown by said guy but getting hit by the other fist in his eye causing him to reel for a second. Growling he fixed his attention back on the guy.

"What the fuck is your problem you freak?!" Bakura smirked at him, showing off a fang. The only reason the guy was even still standing was due to the fact that he had only had one drink while Bakura had consumed three beers and four shots. Bakura swung at the guy, he blocked but was caught in the stomach by Bakura's knee. Wasting no time Bakura threw another hard punch sending the guy flying back into the wall.

"You want to know my problem asshole?! You want to really know?!" The guy staggered back but not quickly enough as Bakura had grabbed him holding him against the wall by his throat. He managed to land one last punch splitting Bakura's lip, though he seemed not to even notice the punch, much less the blood. "I'll tell you my problem you worthless waste of air!" Picking the guy completely off the ground and punctuating each word with his fist smashing into the guy's face. "STAY….. AWAY… FROM…MY… BOYFRIEND… OR… I… WILL… CUT… OFF….. YOUR…. BALLS….. AND…. FEED…. THEM… TO…. YOU!!" He dropped the guy letting him fall into a heap on the bar floor before leveling a gaze at the three who had been with him. "Anyone else want to say shit?!" All three shook their head very vigorously in the negative. "Good!" Malik was the first to speak.

"Come on Kura, we better get you home and cleaned up before Ryou sees you, or he _might_ kill _you_."

"Or wittle ol' us!" Marik looked slightly afraid of the thought of seeing Ryou on a rampage and Bakura shuddered.

"Yeah, lets get home."

Okay… So how was it? Good? Horrid? Please let me know! I will start on the next chapter as soon as I can! And next one has some citrus between Bakura and Ryou....so lots of reviews please!!


	9. confessions and cleanup

Okay..Next chappie, actually working on three stories at once, mommy bought me an espresso machine!!.. Mwahahahaha the world shall know cough..ahem..okay..On with the story!! (right after reviews)

Reviews!

Eden's Chaos: Thankies! Glad you like it!

Foxgrl991: Wouldn't want you to die so here you go!..

Genjyo-Sanzo21: Okay! Thankies!

Chaos-chick3: No worries, those guys served their purpose, their _entire_ purpose! L no angst in the description of this, I mean other than what Marik puts Kura through....

Pork Steak the Grande: ummm.. Is "Aw" good??.. crosses fingers… ;;

And a HUGE thank you going out to trekkie-54 who proof read this chappie for me so I could get it out here faster!!.... huge piles of cookies of brownies..Thankies!.. hugs

xxxxxxxxxthis is a linexxxxxxxxxxx

BaKura's POV:

Malik drove home since he had actually drunk the least and my eye was swelling like a bitch! Yeah I was going to hear it from Ryou on fighting. I sighed.

"You know you're going to get it from Ryou." I snarled, well I snarled as much as my split lip would let me anyways. "Just warning you, sheesh."

"I already know that! I'm just glad he is already asleep!"

"I wouldn't count on that 'Kura-chan."

"What? Why?" I looked to where he was pointing; Ryou's bedroom light was on.

"Oh bloody hell." Malik turned to look at me assessing my appearance.

"You're a dead man."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence. Come on, might as well head in since I'm sure he knows we are back. Some ending to a Friday night." I slowly got out of the car and shuffled my feet on the way in, the great tomb robber, scared shitless to face a person he could break with one hand. Oh how the mighty have fallen. We make it inside and just take off our shoes when a very annoyed looking Ryou comes down the stairs. "Hey Ry, why aren't you asleep?" I try hiding my face under my hair looking down as he walks closer and Marik and Malik step away.

"I had to feed Tenshi, and I would ask what you three were out doing but I'm sure I will be able to read about it in the paper tomorrow, not to mention I want to be able to pass a lie detector for the police when I say I know nothing." Malik and Marik were intently studying the ceiling and floor, which only made Ryou more suspicious as he stepped closer. "'Kura, you have yet to look up. I know your little stunts never embarrass you so what is... OH Ra! 'Kura!" Yeah…he finally got close enough to see my face, here it comes. "You three have been out fighting again!"

"No way! We didn't throw even a wittle punch!" Marik staunchly defended his innocence.

"Yeah, only cause you two had the damn big knives so they wouldn't fight you!" Ryou was madly looking between us trying to piece everything together.

"Well if we hadn't then his friends would have joined in! At least we kept it fair!"

"HOLD IT!!" All talking ceased as we looked at Ryou. "Good, now that I have your attention, what in the bloody hell happened?!" Marik was the first to happily chirp in.

"Okay, first we went to get some eggs, this was a really great plan..."

"NOT the whole night!" He pointed to my face, I gave up all hope. "I mean THIS!" Marik looked confused for a second.

"Okay, well a very long time ago BaKura's mommy and daddy... OWWIE! That huwt Mali-kins!"

"He means the fight." But he started kissing Marik's head where he hit anyways.

"Oh! That! That was great!" Marik looked like he had the best story in the world to tell. "See we went to our usual bar and had a few drinks to unwind." Ryou wasn't looking pleased as he glanced between Marik and myself. "So it was all fun until these guy came in." Malik interrupted him.

"Hey Ryou, do you remember what those guys looked like that you got Tenshi from?" Ryou looked confused but shook his head no.

"I couldn't tell you, I was more worried about Tenshi."

"Well they remember you!" Marik practically shouted it while beaming. "See they sat near us and boy were they loud! So they were talking about work and what caught our attention was that they started talking about finding this kitten." Ryou nodded hesitantly. "So then they started talking about the cute boy that begged to have the kitten." Ryou started blushing and looked at me with confusion on his face.

"Honest Ryou, 'Kura had a good reason!" Ryou looked at Malik before looking back at Marik to finish.

"Yeah! He did! We knew it was you when they started saying how pretty he was and that you almost wondered if it was a boy or girl." I think I actually heard Ryou growl as I bit back a snicker and Malik coughed. "Then they started talking about your long white hair, soft voice…oh! And how they wondered how loud you screamed with such a soft voice." Ryou turned a much deeper shade of red. "Then your accent, 'Kura was getting really mad but he kept his control still...honest! Only a little growling!" Ryou nodded. "So then they started on about how it wouldn't matter if you were a boy a girl cause it would still be nice having their fingers in your hair while you were on your knees."

"Marik." I growled out as Ryou choked.

"Hold on 'Kura! I'm just getting to the good part!" Ryou looked almost scared. "Right, so at that point 'Kura only broke his cup and if they had shut up then there probably wouldn't have been a problem. But they started going on about your ass and how they would love to bend you over a table…" Ryou turned a new shade of red as he choked before screaming out.

"WHAT?!" Malik nodded once but Marik was bobbing his head enthusiastically.

"Yeah! That was the point Kura lost it! And I mean in a big way, it was beautiful! He just turns and isn't even standing yet when he slugs this guy!" Marik began to act out how the scene had unfolded. "The asshole goes flying across the room, took out some tables and chairs on the way. So Kura stalks up to him, the guy is standing by then, I would say if BaKura had been drunk then the other guy wouldn't have stood any kind of chance!" At the word drunk Ryou arched a brow at me and I cringed. I don't think Marik was helping my case much. "So the guy throws a punch.' More enactment. "And Kura blocks it, but then his other fist comes out of nowhere and catches Kura in the eye, he stumbles back but regains fast." Marik's words were just getting faster and faster. Would have been damn amusing under different circumstances. "So he starts yelling at Kura asking what his damn problem is, Kura hit his again knocking him into the wall. Walks over and picks the guy up by his neck"

"Hey! Mari-poo!" Malik was very startled to be pulled into this enactment.

"No worries Mali-kins! Your Mari-poo would never ever _ever_ hurt his wittle Mali-kins!" Malik gave in, somehow he trusted him. "So then he grabs the guy like this, he throws another punch and splits open Kura's lip, but he doesn't even notice, I mean blood pouring and he doesn't even flinch! The guy is still yelling wanting to know Kura's problem so Kura asks if he really wants to know, this was beautiful! I mean poetry!" Ryou is looking between the two of us a bit more hesitant now; maybe it was helping my cause. "So Kura starts punching the guy…but he is talking to, like this." At which point the spoke and mimicked the punches. " Stay away from my boy-"

"MARIK!" I hadn't realized I had shouted until I noticed Ryou's head whip around to look at me.

"But Kura! This is what you said! So anyways he said 'Stay away from my boyfriend or I will cut off your balls and feed them to you!'" At which point Marik let go of Malik but started to cover his neck in kisses cooing thanks to him for 'helping'. Ryou choked again and looked at me with a mixture of astonishment, disbelief, shock, and I think maybe, hope?

"Is this true? How it happened?" He looked between myself and Malik, both of us nodded yes. "I see." He looked thoughtful for a minute before looking at me again and sighing. "Come with me." He turned walking into the kitchen while the three of us followed silently. "Up here." He motioned to the counter where the best lighting was as he pulled a first aid kit out from under the sink and grabbed a washcloth from the drawer. Having the three of us around he got in the habit of having a first aide kit in every room with a sink. I hopped onto the counter, nervous but slightly relieved, I mean, even if I was going to be punished at least it will be with my wounds taken care of. He looked over my shirt, now covered in blood and sticking to me in places. "Well that is ruined. Lets get it off." Slowly he began peeling the shirt away from my skin before we removed it and he threw it in the trash. "Now lets see how bad this is." Pulling my head down he examined my eye and the small gash above it. Dampening the washcloth he started to dab at the blood.

"You know that washcloth will be ruined too." He arched an eyebrow at me.

"Would you prefer I not do this? Perhaps tell you to just suffer?"

"No."

"Okay then, keep quiet." I pouted and he finally broke a bit of a smile. "Well this won't need stitches, it's very light. He then moved down to my lip and cringed. "Oh Kura, what am I going to do with you?!" I smirked, well started smirking until I flinched.

"I could give you a few ideas." Ryou blushed a bit but rinsed out the washcloth before returning and dabbing at my lip trying to carefully clean it. It took a bit but he finally had all the blood cleaned from my face.

"Well it seems your lip looked much worse than it is."

"Humpf, easy for you to say." He smirked at me, which was a shock, seeing a smirk on Ryou, I think I am rubbing off on him.

"Malik. Would you mind detaching yourself from Marik long enough to fill this bag with ice?" A few noises later Malik managed to at least get Marik to move to his neck so he could fill the bag and hand it back to Ryou. "Thank you." He placed the bag of ice in a towel and held it against my eye.

"Ra damned! That's cold!"

"That would be the idea, Kura. Now hold this so I can get the rest of the blood off you." I held the bag while Ryou rinsed the washcloth again and started to clean the rest of my front, starting at my neck. It was actually nice until he reached my chest, those soft touches of his as he wiped away the blood was anything but relaxing at that point but as he moved to the few spots on my stomach I couldn't stop squirming. He stopped and stood up looking at me confused. "Something wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"Well not really _wrong_, and hurting." He looked even more confused.

"Then what is it?" Okay, he asked. I grabbed his hand not holding the washcloth and placed it on my groin moving his had over the definite bulge straining at my pants. I watched his face turn almost purple it was so red. "Oh." I don't think he knew what else to say, but he hadn't removed his hand yet. I couldn't help myself.

"Well you took care of my other problems, feel like helping with this one?" I smirked as I pushed his hand harder against myself and heard his gasp.

"K-Kura!" He took his hand way s if burned and blushed very vividly as he packed way the first aide kit. I couldn't help the empty feeling that started in my chest. I looked up to see Malik and Marik looking at me with, was that pity?! Oh Ra! That's the last thing I need, so I showed them I could count to one on my fingers. Ryou hurried out of the kitchen mumbling something about going to bed. I leaned back on the counter and sighed deeply, yeah this night sucked.

"Maybe he was just startled?" I opened one eye to look at Malik.

"Hnnn."

"Well maybe Kura-kins was just too forward and scawed wittle Ryou." I glared at Marik, well as much as I could with an ice pack over half my face.

"Come on Mari-kins, your Mali-poo has something vewy, vewy special for hims." Marik's eyes lit up as they headed out of the kitchen. I groaned before hopping down and slowly trudging up to my room. I noticed my door was slightly open and the light on which made me halt in my tracks, I never leave my door open, or lights on for that fact, I always preferred the darkness. I nudged the door open only to shocked seeing someone sitting on my bed.

"Ryou?!" He looked up from his lap, startled at the sound of my voice. Standing up as I walked into the room and closed the door behind me.

"I umm, didn't think you would be up so soon." He looks really embarrassed and won't make eye contact with me. I quickly closed the distance between us and gently lifted his face to look at me. He suddenly looked so sad.

"Did you really?" Lost me there.

"Did I really what?" He gestured slightly at my face.

"Get hurt, standing up for… me." I couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

"Well I wasn't about to let him continue talking about you like that. I would do it again to." He looked up startled.

"You would, risk getting hurt… for me?" I chuckled lightly and cupped his cheek brushing my thumb over his smooth skin.

"You have any doubts my little light?" He seemed so flustered now.

"I just, I mean I wouldn't…" He sighed so sadly. "It just looks so painful." His eyes suddenly welled with tears.

"Oh Ry-chan, no crying. I mean that. Yeah he was talking shit about you, I wasn't going to let him, I wouldn't let anyone. I knew I risked getting hurt before I threw the first punch but I didn't care, you're worth it, worth so much more." He actually looks scared and yet blushes at the same time.

"So then, what Marik said, its true?" I arched my brow at him.

"Marik said an awful lot of things, care to get a little more specific?" He blushed more and kept trying to look away but I wouldn't let him.

"About what you called me, your umm, well… is that how you think of me? As your boy…umm." He tried his best to look away but I leaned down and pressed my lips very lightly against his in a quick, chaste kiss.

"Do you not want me to?" Now it was my turn to be nervous.

"N-no, I mean! I-I don't mind you thinking of me… like that. I just... I just didn't know you felt that way… towards me." I couldn't help genuinely laughing now.

"Oh, Ry-chan, you are just too cute!" He blushed and looked at me, the question written so clearly in his expression. "If I _didn't_ feel that way, do you think I would take care of the fur ball like I have been? Including the _special_ help?" I leaned forward and gently rubbed my nose against his. "If I didn't feel this way do you think I would have been trying so hard to steal the kisses I have thus far?" I placed my forehead against his, the ice pack held to my side. "And if I didn't do you really think I would get into a fight and get hurt without caring about the pain? Ry, your awful silly if you think I would do _any_ of that for just anyone." He smiled softly as he brought his hand up tracing just the outside of my discolored eye.

"It looks so painful."

"It will heal."

"Still." He looked at thoughtfully before pulling his forehead away from mine covering it feather light kisses. I was genuinely shocked.

"Ry, what are you doing?" He blushed before answering after placing what I supposed was the last kiss.

"Kissing it better. Did it help?" I smiled and nodded.

"Very much." I couldn't help the cringe though from moving my lip.

"Oh Kura." He then began planting more of those feather type kisses on the wound on my lip. You know, not sure if the kisses actually did make it feel better, or the fact that having him kissing me made me completely forget the pain. Either way it was wonderful. "Better?" I nodded and couldn't help myself as I smirked.

"Yeah, but I still have that other problem, and it could get very painful." I winked my good eye at him as he turned almost purple from blushing.

"Umm, Kura… I just…. I mean I'm not sure… if I'm… ready, for that I mean." By the time he finished stammering it out he was looking intently at the floor. I raised his face once more to see his beautiful eyes.

"Its okay." He looked surprised. "I mean it Ry. Its okay, I'm not going to force you into anything. When your ready, I mean given you want to with me, then just say the word. Until then, I won't push." He looked so surprised but I couldn't keep the smirk off my face, or my smart mouth closed, yep that's me, Mr. Ruin Any Perfect Moment Guy. "Now hint at it, or tease, that completely different."

"Oh Kura!" He smiled and giggled, making my heart feel lighter. "Sometimes you're impossible!"

"But you wouldn't have me any other way." He shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't." He reached up kissing my lips lightly again, fearful of hurting me I'm sure. "We should probably get some sleep." He started to pull away until I grabbed his hand.

"Can I hold you?" He looked back me blinking in confusion.

"What?"

"Tonight. I promise not to try anything, but can I hold you?" He smiled so sweetly, I don't think he ever smiles without it touching his eyes making them sparkle.

"I would really like that."

"Great." I led him to the bed, pulling back my blankets and helping him in my bed. I stepped back and started to unbutton my pants as he blushed and looked away. I know that he is aware I sleep in only my boxers; he has seen me walk around the house enough in the mornings. After I threw down my pants and socks I walked over turning out the light when suddenly Ryou began giggling like crazy. "Something wrong?" I could hear him stifling his giggles.

"No, just your boxers." More giggling. "Too cute Kura." I looked down having completely forgotten which pair I wore today, but I saw the humor soon enough. Glowing all over my boxers were lips and the words 'YES' and 'OH YES'. I chuckled as I climbed into bed.

"So you like them, huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't know those did that."

"Well maybe if you were in my room more after dark you would." I could almost feel his blush. "Come here." I wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him down against my chest as I lay on my back.

"Thank you, Kura." I ran my fingers slowly through his silky hair.

"For what?

"Everything." He then leaned up and planted another soft kiss on my lips before nestling back down against my chest.

"Always Ry, always." I continued to play with his hair as I listened to his breathing even out, knowing sleep had claimed him. I relished having him in my arms just a bit longer before also falling victim to peaceful oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxxxthis is a linexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, I had to end it there, it was just too cute a part! Remember this is Friday night so the next day will be Saturday!!…… I will update One Dance next, then this, so please no maiming or killing! I know I said citrus but somehow it turned to fluff..points to Ryou..I blame him!!..;;;


	10. shower time

Okay… time for the next chappie!!....I'm still so shocked with the response I have been getting back.. Its so wonderful!! This one does contain a lemon near the end, so you have been warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own, but wouldn't it be fun if I did!..

Reviews:

Thankies to Eve-Of-Misery, blueeyesbakura, Jade Cade, Yaoi Lover Kamera (sure! I love to chat!), Kupo, Rachel Dracon, InnocentDemon666, Pork Steak the Grande (sorry to have confused you!), xiaoj, Orb Verdant (I was thinking about something very similar..), Bakura (sorry to hear about your comp! Was worried I had lost you! ), foxgrl991 (read on..), DojomistressAmbyChan, and Chaos-chick3!!..gives Tenshi plushies and cookies to all her reviewers! I love you people soooooo much!..

**

* * *

**

**Bakura's POV:**

I awoke and reached over in the bed, finding it empty. I sighed figuring it had been another dream, that was until I tried opening my eye. Damn it stung! Well at least that part wasn't a dream. I looked over at the clock and saw it was already nine, so Ryou would be at the vet place. I almost rolled over to go back to sleep when I caught the smell of food. I threw off my blankets and groggily made my way downstairs to the kitchen, though hearing Malik and Marik arguing over a piece of bacon I figured all the food was gone. I was highly surprised when there was a mug of coffee and a plate full of food sitting there untouched.

"Morning Kura!! Foods great!"

"Are you sure? Neither of you touched that plate." I sat down in the chair staring at the food wondering why.

"Oh! We weren't allowed to touch that plate!"

"What? Why?"

"Because its yours!" Now I was confused, that never stopped them before.

"What difference does that make this time?"

"Because Ryou said he would ask if you got your breakie and if we had touched it then it would be a fate worse than death!" Marik actually paled and Malik cringed. What could Ryou do that would scare these two that badly?!

"And what would that be?" Marik looked at me so solemnly while Malik stared at the table.

"He said… he said that he wouldn't ever cook for us again!!" It looked like Marik was going to break down into tears, I lost it laughing, I mean literally! I almost fell out of my seat. Well Ryou knows how to keep these two in line at least! I picked up my fork while still chuckling and began to happily eat my breakfast. After breakfast I took a quick shower and pulled some clean clothes on, I figured why not. I mean since I am going down to where Ryou volunteers I should at least make an _attempt_ to look what Ryou calls "respectable". Whatever that means, as far as I can tell its something about clean clothes, brushing your hair and teeth. Oh! Better not forget that. I headed into the bathroom but while in the midst of brushing my teeth Malik walked in.

"Bakura, you feeling okay?"

"Whunf?" His turn to laugh as I spit. "What?"

"I asked if your feeling okay, not like you brush your teeth often. Oh waaaaiiiit! Going to see Ryou at the vet clinic aren't you?!" I really wanted to wipe that smirk off his face but I just finished getting the last of this foaming shit out of my mouth. "Don't forget your tongue."

"Why would I brush my tongue?!" He just shook his head and stuck his tongue out.

"Now look at yours." I stuck my tongue out at the mirror. While his was pink and soft looking mine was… well it didn't look so good. "Now which type of tongue would you rather have in your mouth? Which type would Ryou rather have?" I snorted at him but picked my toothbrush back up and began to scrub at my tongue until it looked as pink and clean as his.

"Better?"

"Much!"

"Okay, brushing stuff aside since I'm sure you didn't come up here for that, what do you want?"

"Oh! What time does Ryou usually get back?"

"Little after one. Why?"

"Marik and I are going to head home for a bit then, shower, change clothes, that kind of thing. So we figured we would come back around one thirty and we could all go to the mall."

"Alright, sounds fine."

"Great! Have fun Kura!" He started to skip off before turning back. "Oh! If you need a little… extra time then just call my cell and we will wait." He winked and jumped off the stairs into a waiting Marik's arms. I could only wish I would need extra time! Oh well. I headed downstairs and pulled on my boots as the two left.

The walk over was nice, amazingly no idiots got in my way and the neighborhood kids ran off after only one snarl. So all in all it was a nice walk. I made it to that vet place and went inside. As I headed up to the counter the receptionist did a double take and asked if she could help me. Guess this black eye makes for a good disguise, or she has a memory problem.

"Yeah, I'm Bakura." She thought for almost a minute before it dawned on her.

"OH! You came! I didn't think you would when Ryou showed up alone, and what happened to your face?! That looks absolutely painful."

"Long night."

"I see. So did you want to go help Ryou or do a different job?"

"Depends, what is Ryou doing?"

"Cleaning the surgery rooms." Figures.

"Something different, he is the clean freak, not me." She smiled at that.

"Me either, but I have never met anyone who cleans as thoroughly as he does!" I groaned.

"I know, you should try sharing a bathroom with him." She actually laughed at my joke, guess Ryou is rubbing off on me as well, since I haven't sent her to the shadow realm so far.

"Well as for a job. Squeamish?" I cocked an eyebrow at her and snorted. "Didn't think so. We need someone to clean the cages." I smirked.

"Ryou doesn't do that too?" She smiled and tried not to laugh.

"He tried the first day but he wasn't much use since he spent the remainder of his time in the bathroom." I laughed, that is Ryou, clean freak with a weak stomach! And he was going to take care of the kitten.

"Doesn't surprise me. So someone going to show me or I get to wander about and guess?" She smiled and leaned back calling someone's name.

"Just a sec." A kid looking around my age, well my physical age, steps out from the door. "Hey Josh, this is Bakura, Ryou's friend. He came to help out so is going to clean the cages. Mind showing him where everything is?" This Josh guy smirked at the receptionist.

"Hope he has a stronger stomach than Ryou."

"I do." I growled it out while the kid finally looked at me and took a step back. I just met him and already don't like him.

"Bakura this is Josh, Josh, Bakura. Thanks a lot Josh." He nodded his head once as answer and then opened the door for me to go through. Awww.. gee does wittle Joshy not want me behind him? Good call, for him. He led through a couple more doors until we came into a room where most of the walls were lined with cages, only half actually being occupied though.

"Okay, in this cabinet is all the supplies, its really easy. The tray under their cage slides out, dump it in this trashcan, spray this stuff." He held up a bottle with some purple liquid in it. "Wipe then put more paper down and put it back. Easy, right?" I smirked at him.

"I think I can handle it after your excellent instructions." That wiped the smirk off his face. He turned and left and I looked at the animals in the cages. "Sucks to be you." I grabbed the trashcan and other cleaning stuff heading towards the first cage. This was actually pretty easy mind numbing work. I was about halfway done when the horror happened. I had just removed the catch tray when a drugged dog's bladder decided to let loose. Thankfully the next cage down was empty, but not all were like that. So after cleaning both trays I held onto one tray and slid it under while cleaning the next one. Ha! These animals weren't going to get me twice! Took me less than an hour but all the cages were cleaned and I had the stuff put back away. Not to mention I washed my hands bout three times. Not sure what to do at this point I wandered about to find someone, or any mischief I could get into. Turns out I got both as I started to hear voices up ahead.

"So what are you doing tonight?" That sounded like the kid from earlier.

"I'm not really sure but I believe my friends have plans made." And that sounded like my Ryou. I growled low in my throat.

"You say that every Saturday. They can't possibly make plans for all weekend?"

"Actually they usually do, they tend to stay over."

"I see, but would it kill them so much to share you for even a couple hours? To see a movie or have dinner?" That was it! I walked forward and leaned against the doorframe before speaking.

"No but it might kill you." Ryou spun around so fast I'm surprised he didn't fall.

"Kura!" His face actually lit up to see me. I smirked while the other guy glared at me in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Well." I pulled away from the wall and sauntered over to Ryou. "When I brought your kitten in I found out this is where you have been." I slowly started running my fingers through his hair before cupping his cheek, delighted as he closed his eyes leaning into my touch. "So I thought maybe I could come help, better than sitting at home without you."

"Really?!" He looked up so surprised and happy. "Why didn't you tell me last night? I would have woken you."

"Well by the time we went to bed I kind of had" I wrapped my arm around his waist as I lifted his chin to look into his eyes. "other things on my mind." I love that blush, and it comes so easily. Ryou leaned forward nuzzling my neck a bit as he hugged me.

"This is so sweet of you Kura." I used the chance while Ryou couldn't see to send a smug smirk at Josh. Bet now he knows who Ryou belongs to! Judging from the glare I'm certain he does.

"So, Bakura. Already finish the cages?"

"Yeah, that was easy." Ryou looked up quickly at me.

"They made you clean the cages?!" I nodded. "Oh, I can't do that… ummm I tried the first day" I placed a finger on his lips to silence him and smirked.

"I know, I already heard about your acquaintance with the porcelain god here." Ryou turned even more red.

"They actually told you!" I snickered.

"Oh come on Ry, we both know you don't have a strong stomach for that. You can clean my wounds, even do stitches if I need them but if there is an accident then forget it. Why do you think I take care of your kitten? Hmm?" He gave me the biggest puppy eyes.

"Cause you just can't resist helping me?" I wrapped both arms around his waist pulling him flush against myself.

"Just can't resist you period." I captured his lips in a soft kiss but slowly deepened it with little nips and licks eliciting small whimpers from him.

"K-Kura…mmm..Kura..stop." I broke of the kiss and both of us caught our breath. Josh looked ready to lose it. "Not here, okay?" I smirked.

"How about over there then?" I pointed towards a corner and Ryou giggled.

"Not in this building in general, please? I don't want to get kicked out."

"Alright, alright. I'll behave myself. But you only said _in this building_." I smirked and he blushed. "So what next? Are you done cleaning?" He stepped back a bit and leaned on the table.

"I'm finished with the cleaning, Josh helped me today so I suppose we could go clean the water and food dishes in the cages. I don't think they have anything else for us after that."

"Great, why don't we hurry and get it over with. Malik wants to go to the mall so they are supposed to be back at _our_ house at one thirty." I watched Josh narrow his eyes as I stressed the 'our', he knew it was for him.

"Then we should get this done to make certain we have enough time for a shower." At that point the receptionist came in the room.

"Hello again Bakura, everything going okay?" She eyed appreciatively, I couldn't help chuckling. She wasn't even trying to hide it. Ryou turned to face her and suddenly his smile looked forced. Oh, jealousy Ryou?

"I finished cleaning the surgery rooms and Bakura finished the cages. We were about to go clean the food and water dishes, was there anything else today?"

"No, I think that's it, pretty light day."

"If it is okay we would like to leave early, some friends are coming over."

"Ryou, you know its perfectly fine. This is only volunteer, and you don't have to worry about your grade, you do such a wonderful job already. And now even bringing your friend along to help."

"Great, come on then Kura, we should get this done." I smirked at her before following Ryou out as he headed down the hallway. I caught up to him right as he entered the cage room.

"Ry? What is wrong Ry?"

"Nothing."

"You know, jealousy doesn't look good on you, always looked better on me." He turned and started shaking his finger in my face.

"I am NOT jealous! Why should I be? Just because she was looking at you like… like…"

"A piece of meat?"

"Yeah! Like that! And right in front of me!" I smirked.

"Your right Ry, your not jealous at all." He stopped dead in his rant.

"Oh Ra."

"Ry, its okay." I wrapped my arms around his waist again. "It was actually kind of cute, seeing you get all worked up over someone looking at me." I watched the red spread across his cheeks again. "Come on, lets get this done so we can take that shower." He nodded and we set about the task, him staying at the sink washing the dishes as I moved back and forth taking them out and replacing them. It didn't take us more than fifteen minutes and we had it all done. "That it?"

"Seems to be."

"Good." I wrapped my arms around Ryou's waist pulling him close again.

"Bakura! What did we talk about before." Nibbling slightly at his neck to make him shiver.

"Come on, no one else is here but us." I knew the way he was melting into my arms I was winning.

"But… but"

"But what?"

"I… don't know."

"Good." I captured his lips again relishing the taste of his mouth as I felt his fingers move up and around my neck. We continued the kiss, tasting, exploring and battling in each other's mouth until we heard the door open.

"Hey Bakura I was just wond..er…ing" I didn't even make an attempt to unwrap my arms from around Ryou, though his hands did drop to rest on my arms as he blushed. "I didn't know the two of you were… together?"

"Ummm, yeah its kind of a new thing." I leaned down and nuzzled Ryou's neck before turning back to the receptionist, enjoying her shocked face.

"Only because it took drastic measure to get your attention Ry." That seemed to snap him out of it since he actually looked at me and smirked.

"Well you could have just come out and _said_ something, not get in a bar fight."

"I wasn't going to let him" He placed a finger over my lips to silence me and I kissed his finger.

"I know Kura, I know." He smiled so sweetly I thought I would melt before turning back to the receptionist. "All the dishes are cleaned so if its okay we were going to leave now?" She nodded dumbly at us before finding her voice again.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Great. Thanks!" He grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the room as I turned back and waved at the receptionist.

"See you next Saturday." I couldn't help my chuckle as I caught what she was mumbling.

"Always gay, taken or both… why me?"

Our walk home was nice, Ryou tried at first to pull his hand away after we left the building but I just tightened my grip and pulled him back against me.

"Afraid to be seen with me in public?" He shook his head.

"No, I thought you wouldn't, I mean I know you have a reputation." I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his waist and spinning him in circles until he was begging me to stop through his laughter. I gently sat him back on his feet and held onto him until he was steady again.

"Now what were you saying my little hikari?"

"Nothing Kura, nothing at all." The rest of the walk was spent making jokes about the reaction of the people at the vet place and planning what he wanted to do at the mall and eat for dinner. We were soon at the front door and Ryou was trying desperately to unlock it while I tickled him.

"K-Kura!… I can't… Kura!" Finally he got it open and we both stumbled in.

"I'll go heat the bottle while you check on the fur ball." He nodded and ran off upstairs as I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle to heat. By the time the bottle was ready Ryou came into the kitchen with the fur ball. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just had to wake her." He took the bottle. "Thank you." I shrugged and wrapped an arm around him guiding him into the living room where I sat on the couch and pulled him, slightly blushing, into my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair slowly as he held Tenshi.

"Comfy?" He snuggled against my shoulder.

"Very."

"Good." We sat like that for about ten minutes until the fur ball was done eating, at which point I took her. "Okay, I'll take care of her and put her back in her box while you go warm up the shower for us." He looked up at me surprised.

"Us?!" I pointed to the clock.

"If we both want a shower before the maniacs get here, then yes, _us_. You smell like cleaning chemicals and I smell like, well, shit." He nodded slowly.

"O-okay, I'll go get towels and start the water." He stood up and handed me the kitten as he left to the kitchen to rinse the bottle. I took her into the bathroom and we followed our usual ritual. After cleaning her up I looked down at the small bundle in my hands.

"Silly, isn't he? Great, now I'm talking to a cat." I took her up to Ryou's room and placed her back in the box watching her eyes close as sleep came over her. Had to admit, she is _kind of_ cute, in that fluffy, little thing way. I heard the water turn on and waited another minute before picking up the phone and dialing Malik's cell.

"The god is here."

"Okay Malik, just wanted to say give us an extra thirty minutes."

"Ohhhhhh Kura going to get some."

"Just give us the bloody extra thirty, see you at two." I hung up smirking and walked to the bathroom. Ryou was already in the shower and humming some song to himself, so undressing quickly I slipped in behind him, well it would have been behind except he was facing the far wall, his eyes closed and face upturned as he wet his hair, the water pouring down his body in small streams. My breath caught, I had never seen a more beautiful sight. I stood there with my mouth open letting my eyes rove over his body. I heard him gasp and quickly raised my eyes to his seeing the blush forming.

"I didn't hear you… come in."

"Ry…" I couldn't get my brain to work, it just wouldn't. All I wanted to do was look at him, touch him, taste him. Somehow my body moved forward, closing the distance as I pressed my lips to his in a needy kiss. He pulled back looking up at me, so startled.

"Kura?

"Ry… I need you." I felt his hands press against my chest as I pushed him back against the shower wall.

**XXXXXX Okay kiddies here is the lemon part. Now if you are not old enough or don't like these then please scroll down until you see more "x"s marking that it is over. Otherwise hope you enjoy! XXXXXXX**

"Bakura… please. I said I wasn't ready to go all the way." I started nibbling and kissing at his neck.

"Then I won't. Just please… trust me." I whispered lustily into his ear feeling the shivers move through his body. "Trust me." I felt him nod and captured his lips again with mine, this time he opened his mouth welcoming me as the battle for dominance began, though it didn't take me long to have control over the kiss. My hands wandered up from his waist. His skin is so soft, its like silk under my fingers. I broke the kiss hearing him pant as he raised his head offering me his throat, an offer I would not deny as I began to cover it in heated kisses loving each whimper and moan that fell from his lips. My hands wandered up until I found his two hardening nubs and rubbed at them gently feeling his back arch into my touch. "What do you want Ry?"

"Uhn… ohhhh… mo-more." I trailed kisses down his chest until reaching one of his pert nubs, sucking lightly as my fingers continued to toy with the other. I moved slowly over to the next nipple giving it my affection as I scanned the rack of bath stuff. I spotted the small tub of conditioning cream and figured it would work. Moving slowly back up leaving small bites and kisses along the way I again claimed his delicious lips while I opened the tub and coated one of my hands. My hips brushed against his eliciting a small cry as he bucked into me, rubbing our hardened flesh together.

"Oh Ry… you have no idea… how badly I have… wanted this." So saying I moved my coated hand between our bodies as he mewled my name repeatedly. I wrapped my fingers around both of our erections, I couldn't fit it completely around but I could stroke most of them, concentrating most on Ryou's need.

"Kura!" His eyes shot open in shock as his hips bucked into my hand.

"Yes love?" I began stroking us, my hand moving as our two swollen members rubbed against each other.

"Feels so.. so… oh Kura." I started slowly, letting us get a rhythm together as we picked up the pace. His fingers tangled into my hair, his lips sought my own in another passionate kiss before breaking off gasping for air. He continued moaning out my name as the pace became frantic, I knew he was close, I was close, but he wouldn't fall over that edge, he was still holding back.

"Let go… just… enjoy"

"I'm…I'm try… Kura…" I reached my free hand back over to the small tub and dipped my finger into it making sure to coat it well.

"Put your… leg on…the… side."

"W-what?" I reached down grabbing one of his leg and placing it so that he could balance on one leg by holding into me. I moved my hand slowly up his thigh until finding the virgin entrance I sought.

"K-Kura… wha... what are...you…" I traced slowly around the tight ring of muscles before pressing gently in.

"J-just relax… Ry… wouldn't…hurt… oh damn…your so…tight!" I wanted to stick more than just my finger there but I couldn't break the trust he had placed in me. I continued to pump us with one hand and matched the rhythm of my finger moving in him. His breathing came even faster as his mewls and moans became louder, begging more, faster, but the one that made me almost lose it instantly was when he suddenly began a new mantra.

"K-kura.. I love…you Kura… I love… you Kura… oh yes.. Kura…" I know I also began moaning his name, I was so close but determined that he would reach climax first. My hands became frantic squeezing and slamming against our skin, some small part of my brain distantly hoped I wasn't hurting him, but at that point I couldn't have stopped or much less slowed myself if my life depended on it. At that moment my life depended on falling over that edge of bliss.

"KURA!… OH KURA!.. I'M..I'M… BA… KUR….. RAAAA" He fell over the edge violently spilling his seed over my hand and our bodies. Two quick thrusts later I growled out his name as my seed spilled. Removing my hand from him I wrapped both arms about his waist as he started to go limp in my arms.

**XXXXXXXXX Safe again XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I lowered both of us to the floor of the tub pulling him to my chest as the water gently fell on us, cleaning the mess away.

"You okay Ry?" He curled into my chest a bit more with this blissful smile on his face.

"I'm… perfect." He giggled and kissed my chin, even now he is too damn cute. "My body just feels like jelly." I chuckled as he giggled again and kissed his nose.

"I'm glad." I glanced over the edge of the tub and noticed two washcloths and new bar of soap. Picking up one of the washcloths and bar of soap I held both under the water spray until I could get a good lather. Taking my time I enjoyed washing every inch of my hikari, delighting in every giggle as I found ticklish spots. After making sure he was thoroughly cleaned he took the washcloth from me and returned the favor, though at times it was hard to control myself as I could feel his hand through the thin material as it moved over my body. By the time we were both clean Ryou could stand again, sometimes a bit unsteady but well enough to allow us to wash our hair and get out of the shower. As we were drying off I heard Marik and Malik entering the house, laughing about something.

"Well I suppose we should go get dressed."

"If we have to." I wrapped my arms around him giving him one more passionate kiss before we opened the door to head off in search of clothing in our respective rooms.

* * *

And this is where I end the chappie!!..…hope you enjoyed! Let me know please!! Hoping to have the next one up soon but I have a few plot bunnies wanting me to work on a couple other stories as well...but I will update as fast as I can!....R&R! 


	11. Shopping

The plot bunnies would not stop chewing on me!! So already starting the next chappie… enjoy!

**Reviews:**

Thank you goes out to Trekkie-54, Bakuras-Hell (glad I could make it better for you! Happy belated b-day!), Jade Cade, Bakura (would have but figured Ryou would think it too dangerous on the back of Kura's bike, though don't worry, since she is getting older she will play a bigger part in coming chapters! Being sick sucks! Hope you are feeling better!), Chaos-chick3, DojomistressAmbyChan (wow! blushes thankies!! Will do, but not in this chappie, but another lemon coming soon!), foxgrl991. Thank you again to all you wonderful people who reviewed!! Makes me feel like I have to update just as fast as I can! I hope you enjoy this chappie!

**

* * *

**

**Bakura's POV:**

What the hell was I supposed to wear?! Thankfully Ryou had done some of my laundry, even hung it up. I grabbed a pair of black jeans, my favorite pair, nice snug fit that showed off my perfect butt wonderfully! Now a shirt… I had two choices a blue button down I could wear with a black muscle shirt or the red silk muscle shirt Ryou bought me last month. I held both up to the light trying to decide when two arms snaked around my waist and a very soft head of hair pressed against my back.

"The red."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm, you look sexy in it."

"Red it is." He giggled while I hung the blue back up and tossed the red onto my bed before turning around to face him. "Your getting better, I barely heard you come in." I walked him slowly back against my bed before lifting him slightly to throw him on it.

"Kura!" I climbed slowly on top of him so that he would be pinned under me.

"You called?" He giggled and kissed my chin.

"More yelled in shock." I leaned down and captured his lips for a quick kiss.

"But I like when you yell my name, especially over and over while moaning." I watched him turn a very bright shade of red before I lowered my head and nibbled at his neck. I felt him begin to shiver and writhe beneath me. Oh Ra did it feel good! "Ryou, we might need another shower soon."

"K-Kura..Malik..and..ohhh…. Mar Oh! Marik are… waiting."

"Mmmmm let them wait. You taste too good." I continued nibbling at his neck pulling his shirt out of my way as I moved down. "Oh the wonderful things I want to do to you."

"T-t-things?"

"Mmmhhmmm." I licked and kissed my way slowly back up until I found his ear and began sucking lightly at the lobe."

"Like..mmm.. earlier?" I nipped lightly making him jump before tracing along the shell with my tongue.

"That and more." I blew lightly on the dampened skin relishing the goose bumps I raised.

"More? Mmmm… would it… feel..Kura!" He giggled as I nibbled along his hair line behind his ear. "Would it feel… as good as…earlier?"

"Better." I pulled back and moved once again to his mouth sucking at his bottom lip before he pulled away and looked at me startled.

"Better than earlier? How?" I smirked down at him, so innocent.

"Well, remember how good my finger felt?" He turned red once again but nodded. "Then imagine something bigger." I ground my hips into his, eliciting a whimper.

"But… but Kura, it wouldn't fit." I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "I mean it, your finger barely fit."

"Oh sweet Ryou, trust me, it _would_ fit." I stole a quick kiss. "And be the most _incredible_ feeling you have ever experienced." I pressed my lips to his in a needy kiss, one he answered quickly by opening his mouth and returning every bit of passion.

Then the door opened.

"Hey you two! Are we going or not?!"

"Oh Mali-kins, I think Kura-kins needs a bit more time. See, Ryou-chan still has clothes on!" I growled as Ryou blushed and pushed gently at my chest.

"Why don't you get your shirt on Kura and I will meet you in the living room with them." He reached up and gave me one more quick kiss before we both sat up and he left with the two bakas. I grabbed the red shirt and pulled it on picking up a pair of socks from my dresser as I left the room.

"Did you bring the car?"

"Noppers! We rode over on my bike since Mali-kins' is having trouble with his starter."

"Alright, that works. Ryou, grab our helmets while I get my bike out of the garage." I pulled on my socks and boots as Ryou grabbed our jackets, throwing mine to me and grabbing both helmets. Stupid law if you ask me, can't feel the wind in your hair with those bloody things. But the one time I rode without one and Ryou caught me I thought my ears were bleeding by the time he finished yelling and ranting. So I just go along anymore, safer for my health and hearing.

I pulled my bike out of the garage and Ryou closed the door behind me before handing me my helmet and climbing on behind me. I waited for him to get comfortable and wrap his arms snuggly around me, one of the reasons I love having my bike, until recently it was the only way to get Ryou's arms around me.

The ride over was fun, Marik and I raced, he actually almost wiped out cause of a truck turning, pretty damn funny watching all those people jump off the sidewalk like that!

"Oh Ra!! Did you see the look on that old woman's face?!" Malik was losing it laughing.

"You two could have been seriously hurt or even killed!" I wrapped my arms around Ryou's waist.

"Save your breath Ry." I kept my amusement down to chuckles while we waited for the other two to calm down enough to actually be able to walk.

"Alright you two, what are we here to get?" Malik's eyes lit up.

"Well I need to get a new pair of black leather pants after Mari-poo ruined mine." He glared at Marik who actually cowered.

"How was I supposed to know that fruit syrup and whipped cream would do that to them Mali-kins?!!"

"Humph! Your still buying me a new pair!" Marik smirked as he wrapped his arms around Malik.

"More than happy too love bunny, but can we get you the extra low ones?" He ran his fingers along Malik's hips in a line showing how low he wanted them.

"That low? Planning for easier access?" Marik smirked and that led into some pretty heavy snogging.

"We're heading in, if you two ever come up for air then join us." I kept an arm wrapped around Ryou's waist as we walked into the mall, looking around. "You know Ry, we should get you some new clothes too."

"New clothes? Why?" I eyed over his outfit of baggy jeans and extra baggy shirt.

"Because the only thing baggy clothes are good for…" I pinned him up against the nearest wall and moved my hands up his shirt lightly grazing my fingers over his nipples. "Is easier access." I loved how his eyes closed as he gasped. Leaning forward I claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. "But they still look like crap." He pulled back and smirked at me.

"Gee Kura, thanks. If you have hated my wardrobe all this time then why haven't you said anything?"

"Well, I have. You just always came back with 'at least I wouldn't borrow them then'" He giggled at me.

"Its true though."

"Yeah yeah, well we get you a new wardrobe today or I go home and _alter_ your present one." I gave one of my famous smirks and he paled.

"You wouldn't."

"Placing money on that hikari?" He thought for less than ten seconds before he seemed to steel himself for something.

"Fine, new wardrobe," I smiled at my victory. "but! I still keep my old clothes for when I want to be comfy."

"Alright, fine, fine, whatever. Lets just get you in something sexy now." We wandered about the mall towards the leather store, made a mental note to stop at Hot Topic as well but as we passed the pet store suddenly I got jerked back since my body was moving but my arm attached to Ryou wasn't.

"Oh Kura! Look at those kitty gyms! Aren't they so cute?! We should get one for Tenshi."

"Ummm, Ry, sweetie, Tenshi isn't out of her box yet. She is just about to _thankfully_ be able to go potty on her own. Now getting her a litter box I can see, but how would we get that home?" His face fell and I was ready to kick myself. "Okay, how is this, after we buy your new clothes we will come back here, get a litter box and see how much those things cost. Will that work?"

"Yes! Thank you Kura-chan!" He wrapped his arms around me and covered my face in kisses, yes this is going to be a great day! I wrapped both arms around him again leading him past the pet store and up a few more to the leather store. I moved my arms from around his waist and took his hand instead leading him towards the back of the store where the pants were.

"Lets see, these look about your size." I held up a pair of low slung black leather pants.

"Ummm, Kura. They look a little small."

"Oh, don't worry, but lets find a couple pair for you to try on." Didn't take long before I had five pair picked out for him, one suede black, one suede brown, one brown and two black. Getting help wasn't hard here since commissions are a big part of their paycheck. We had a lady telling us how great Ryou would look in them and unlocking the dressing room door in under two minutes of walking in the store. "Alright Ry, you have to let us see as you try each pair on."

"Do I have to Kura?"

"Yes, no arguments!" About that time the two psycho Egyptians came up.

"No arguments about what Kura?"

"Ryou, he is trying on pants now." Marik's face lit up.

"OH! Ryou-chan in leather! We got here just in time!" That was when we heard the door handle turning and all our eyes were anxiously waiting. He stepped out in the black suede first, they were hip huggers but not the low slung, I still had trouble closing my mouth.

"I think they might be too tight." The sales clerk seemed to be the only one of us able to talk.

"Well why don't you try walking around a little bit, maybe turning? You can see in the full length mirrors over here." He walked over towards the mirrors and I realized I hadn't blinked yet. Malik snapped out of it first, courtesy of Marik.

"Ewwie! Mari-poo! Your drooling on my shirt!" Malik shrugged off Marik and walked over to Ryou, wrapping his arms around him. "Oh trust me Ryou-chan, those are just right!"

"I don't know Malik…"

"If you doubt me then look at Bakura's face." He turned to look at me and blushed.

"Kura?"

"Ry… wow." Malik giggled.

"Is that all you can say Kura-chan?" I swallowed the rather large lump in my throat. "Mari-poo, what do you think?"

"Can we get more whipped cream today?"

"I think Kura would harm you."

"Keep your hands to yourself Marik." Marik looked like a beaten puppy.

"Well I suppose these shall do then. Malik if you let go I will go try the others on."

"Are you sure you won't need help trying them on?"

"Malik, if anyone is helping him it will be _me."_ I growled out giving Malik my best glare.

"Fine, fine. No need to kill anyone Kura-chan! Sheesh." Ryou smiled and blushed at me.

"Why don't I go try them now." Ryou went back into the dressing room while Malik and Marik started looking for some new pants themselves. He came out showing each pair, saving the two low slung black ones for last. I had a very hard time not attacking him right then and there. I turned to talk to the sales clerk.

"Lets wrap up his jeans and four of those so he can wear the black pair out." She nodded and we waited for him to come out in the last pair. As he went to the mirror to look at them I walked into the dressing room and gathered his pants as well as the four new pair. I walked over to where he was looking in the mirror.

"You look incredible Ry."

"Are you sure they aren't too low?" I ran my finger from his bellybutton to the top of the pants watching him shiver.

"They're perfect." I took out my knife and cut off the tag handing it to the sales clerk.

"I'll go ring these up and as soon as you come up to the counter we will get the security clip off." She smiled warmly while taking the rest of the pile to the counter.

"I better go change." I wrapped my arms around his waist making small circles on his stomach as I led him to the counter.

"I like you better in those. She already has the others to bag up."

"But what about my jeans?"

"She has those too."

"Oh." I nibbled at his neck.

"We'll get you a shirt that goes with these at the next store." By the time I had everything rung up, paid for and the security buttons off Marik and Malik already had their pants and were ringing them up.

"Where to next?"

"I was thinking Hot Topic and that other store, get Ry some tops to go with these before lunch."

"Oh! I can't wait to see Ryou-chan in all his new clothes!" Two stores and four more bags later Ryou had his new wardrobe as well as a teal silk shirt very similar to my shirt on. Malik and Marik couldn't stop cooing about how cute we looked together, I was ready to get a couple corndogs to choke them with but figured they would enjoy it too much.

"So what do you want to eat?" Ryou looked around the food court hesitantly. "How about Panda Express?"

"Not nearly as good as yours but I guess it will do."

Malik grabbed a table for four and sat down.

"I'll hold the table! Mari-poo, get my plate?"

"Of course Mali-kins!" Several kisses later. "Your usual?"

"Yeppers!" I cringed.

"Kura?"

"Yeah Ry?"

"I was kind of thirsty for a smoothie." I dug out some cash from my pocket and handed it to Ryou.

"Why don't you get an extra large and we can share." He beamed and leaned up to give me a quick kiss.

"Thank you!" He ran off to wait in line for a smoothie while Marik and I wandered off to get our food, leaving Malik with the bags. Thankfully there wasn't a line for the food so we gathered it all rather quickly, opting to get the biggest plates and just share as couples. Setting down our tray I noticed Ryou still wasn't back.

"Where is Ry?" Malik pointed over to the smoothie place.

"Getting a smoothie and hit on." I growled as I looked over, gee, the guy from the vet place, big surprise.

"We'll be right back." So saying I turned and marched over there, my eyes screaming of slow death for this guy.

"Uh-oh, Kura-chan is aaaanggry!" I heard Marik vaguely say in a sing song kind of way.

I was walking right up behind the guy when I saw him reaching his hand out trying to take Ryou's hand, only Ryou kept trying to back away until the guy, what was his name again, anyways, he had _my_ Ryou backed up into a wall.

"Come on Ryou, its just a movie, harmless little movie. Besides, you were saying last weekend how you wanted to see it. I'm sure your friends wouldn't miss you for a couple hours."

"Josh, I'm here with Bakura and my friends, I can't just ditch out on them."

"Well how about later? I mean they don't plan to shop all night, do they?" That was the point I reached them and easily stepped around Josh to stand behind Ryou, enjoying the look of shock on Josh's face. I grabbed Ryou's hand gently and raised the smoothie to my mouth taking a drink.

"Good choice sweetie." I kissed Ryou's neck watching Josh's look turn from shock to anger. I ran my finger lightly back and forth across the top of Ryou's pants enjoying the way Josh's eyes followed it. "Hello again Josh, didn't expect to see you here." We exchanged looks that showed neither of us believed that. "Ry-chan, why didn't you tell me you wanted to see a movie?"

"Well, it wasn't really that important, I mean, I thought maybe we could go sometime before it leaves theaters, but not today." I continued running my fingers over his skin enjoying the shivers and now slight whimpers I was getting from it.

"Then we will go, but not tonight. Tonight I have plans for you and a few dessert toppings." I could easily see the bright blush covering his face as I kissed his neck. Turning my eyes up to Josh he looked about ready to hit me, oh wouldn't that be fun! Just give me an excuse to hurt him.

"K-Kura, our food is getting cold by now."

"Your right Ry, we should get going. Nice to have seen you again Josh." I stood up straight and kept one arm wrapped protectively around Ryou as I moved him around Josh and towards our table. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I was going to, but I didn't want you to not get the food and well… I was a bit nervous about blanking out around him, he kept trying to touch me." I watched him shiver. "But when I was going to is when I saw you already walking up."

"Why not just tell him to go away?"

"You don't think I've tried?!"

"I heard something about you kept turning him down, but Ry, with guys like that you have to be blunt."

"I just, well I didn't want problems at the vet place. So I was hoping I could keep turning him down and he would get the hint, or my time would be done there."

"How much longer do you have?"

"Two more Saturdays."

"Fine, wake me up, I'll go with you. If he can't take a hint then I am more than willing to be blunt."

"Be blunt about what Kura-chan?"

"Kura-chan is blunt about everything Mali-kins! Well except when it came to confessing his feelings to Ryou-chan, but I would say by this afternoon he was pretty blunt."

"Alright bakas, we were just talking about this pervert at the vet place that won't leave Ry alone."

"Oh! If you kick them in the crotch they leave you alone." Ryou choked a bit on his bite of food.

"Well Malik, I'm sure they would. But I need to get a good grade so I doubt that would work out well."

"Yeah, that could be a problem, well I guess just take Kura along to growl at the guy."

"Gee, thanks for making me sound like a guard dog." Malik gives me this huge grin while smacking Marik's hand away from his egg roll.

"Well, a guard dog with many very sharp well hidden teeth that he can throw well." I couldn't help chuckling, he was right.

"Kura!" I looked at Ryou trying for an innocent expression. "No stabbing anyone…" Damn, there goes my fun! "At least not until I get my grade." Marik's jaw dropped before the three of us broke into laughter and Ryou went back to eating with a blush on his face. I leaned over and between chuckles kissed his cheek.

"You are so great Ry-chan! No wonder I love you so much." Funny how fast laughter can die and everyone looks at you in shock. Bloody hell.

"B-Bakura… you… you mean that?" Even Marik and Malik were leaning closer on the table. Guess there really isn't much point in trying to hide it now. I cupped Ryou's cheek in my hand before nuzzling his nose with my own.

"Of course I do Ry. You don't think I would have done," I glared over at the bakas but they obviously weren't getting the hint since they hadn't bothered to even blink yet. I turned back to Ryou. "What we did today, if I didn't."

"Kura!" He wrapped both arms around me and claimed my lips in a kiss I quickly deepened, and when my tongue asked entrance he granted it willingly. After the kiss ended we ate our lunches and finished up shopping, including a litter box and finding out they want way too much for some wood and carpet that a cat will destroy anyway.

The drive home was much slower and we mostly took small side streets and back ways so as not to lose everything we had bought. But we made it home, not really a big deal since it was how we usually shopped, and Ryou headed upstairs to put away his new clothes while I sat in the living room with Marik and Malik.

* * *

And I cut off there! Why.. cause next chappie will have a lemon and I don't want to go into all the detail and make this chapter too long! Next update will be on One Dance but since the bunnies are chewing on my brain I hopefully will get them out rather quickly! PLEASE R&R!!!..The encouragement helps me type faster!.. 


	12. Don't let them in the kitchen!

And the next eagerly awaited chappie!!! hides for having taken so long

Disclaimer: Looky.. I still don't own!

**Reviews:**

Thanks to Jade Cade, trekkie-54, Yaoi Lover Kamara (my instant messengers are listed on my profile, just drop me a message anytime! ), Chaos-chick3, DojomistressAmbyChan, thief cassy-chan, and Magiciangirly!

**

* * *

**

**Bakura's POV:**

Malik found some movie on tv when we came in, so the three of us got as far as the couch while Ryou went to put his clothes away. It was one of those horribly cheesy movies that just suck you in and numb your brain. Malik actually broke free first, I have a theory about him being able to break out of trances having something to do with the rod.

"Hey Kura, what's taking Ryou so long?"

"How long has it been?"

"Almost thirty minutes." Wow, I hadn't realized. I mean he can be picky about hanging up his clothes but this was a bit far even for him.

"I'll go find out." I headed up the stairs intent on going to Ryou's room and make sure everything was okay, so I called out as soon as I reached the last step. "Hey Ry? Everything okay?"

"Yeah Kura. I'm ah, I'm in here." I was kind of surprised. What was Ryou doing in my room?

"Ry? Didn't you need me to take care of Tenshi?" I slowly opened my bedroom door.

"No, she made a mess in her box. I already cleaned it up though." I breathed a sigh of relief, yes! No more 'helping'!

"Why are you sitting in the dark? In my room no less?" I started to reach for the light switch when he stopped me.

"No! Don't turn it on. Please."

"Is everything okay? Your starting to really worry me." I slowly moved into the room, closing the door behind me.

"Don't worry Kura." Even with only the faint moonlight I could see his face break into a smile. "I have just been thinking, that's all." I made my way to the bed sitting down, though not too close. Something was telling me to move slow, that Ryou had something big on his mind and I was treading on eggshells.

"Want to talk about it?" He turned and looked out the window instead of at me, my stomach did a couple flips and I wondered briefly why he had my blanket all wrapped around himself, I didn't think it was that cold in here.

"Just thinking about the last couple days." I swear I felt my heart stop. I had to clear my throat to talk around the lump growing there.

"Something bothering you about it?" I let out a breath slowly when he shook his head no.

"Not really. Its just." I think I'm going to get sick if this keeps going. "I guess its all happened so fast and I wasn't expecting any of it."

"Ry, if your not happy, if you don't want this then you can just say that. You know that, right?" He turned his head and smiled at me again.

"I know Kura, don't worry. Its not second thoughts. Just everything so sudden and trying to make sure I know what I want."

"Ry-chan, I'm sorry if I've made you feel pressured. I mean it. If this afternoon in the shower was too much.." His hand came out of the comforter and gently touched my lips to shut me up.

"Its not that, I have no regrets on that. I've just been sitting here trying to figure out what I want and where I think things are going. I'm just not used to any of this." I took his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"If you want things to slow down we can. I would do anything for you, you know that." He nodded slowly before looking back out the window.

"Kura, does it hurt a lot?" I was a bit more than confused by the sudden very open question.

"Does what hurt?" I watched the blush paint across his cheeks.

"The… first time."

"Oh… OH! Well, yeah it hurts, but only for a little bit, usually not over two minutes tops. I mean… its just when your body adjusts, you know?" I couldn't help chuckling when he smirked at me.

"Obviously not."

"Point taken. But, I don't know what to tell you Ry-chan." He smiled shyly at me, I couldn't help wondering what was going through his head, but then I was shocked as he started to let my blanket fall away, revealing his bare shoulders. My breath caught as the more that the blanket fell, then more of his pale, perfect skin was revealed.

"Show me then?" I was still speechless as he continued to remove the blanket, my eyes glued to his body, drinking in every inch as it was revealed. I swallowed the rather large lump in my throat as he moved the blanket aside completely and scooted up on my bed.

"A-are you sure?" Please say yes! Please say yes! I was praying to every deity I could remember and let out my held breath and he nodded and smiled gently.

"Very sure." I wasn't going to need a second invitation as I practically ripped my own shirt off and crawled up the bed until I was holding myself above his body.

"Ryou…" I leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss that quickly deepened as he opened his mouth, welcoming my intrusion and exploration. I broke the kiss, enjoying his whimper as I sat up. I wasn't going to rush this, I wanted him to never forget this moment as I would never forget.

"Kura?" I loved how his eyes were clouded with need and confusion.

"Shhh, lay back and enjoy." He let his head fall back on the pillows and I could see his body relax, stunned that he trusted me so thoroughly. I placed my hands on his knees, spreading his legs so that I could sit between them as I ran my hands slowly up and down his inner thighs. He is so soft I couldn't resist raising one leg and leaning down to caress it with my lips, relishing the small gasp it brought. I slowly placed little kisses and nips on it until he could no longer keep himself from squirming.

"Kura!" I chuckled and ran my hands over his hips bones, causing him to buck up as I avoided the one area that so desperately needed my touch.

"Patience love, patience." I slowly ran my hands up his stomach before leaning down and tracing his navel with my tongue while he mewled his pleasure. I let my hands wander, exploring and memorizing every inch, paying special attention to any spot that elicited sounds or movement from him. I slowly circle one tender nipple with my finger, watching in delight as his body arched up into my touch. "So beautiful."

"Ba-kur-ah! Your… being… mean." I chuckled as I leaned down so that my lips barely brushed his as I spoke.

"Mean, am I?" I pinched his nipple enjoying his pleasured cry as his body bucked up into me. Gods but he doesn't know how tempting he is. I kissed his lips briefly, leaving him panting and gasping as I kissed along his jaw, my hands still toying at the sensitized little pink buds while my mouth left a trail of kisses and nips over his jaw until I reached his ear. I traced the delicate shell until taking the lobe into my mouth, sucking and then biting down harshly as he gasped and whimpered, his hands tangling into my hair in an attempt to pull our bodies closer. Grinding my hips into his as his moans grew in volume quickly. Seems Ry isn't going to be a quiet one, all the better since I love hearing his noises and pleas. I trailed the tip of my tongue down his neck until biting the junction between his neck and shoulder, then placed small love bites along his collarbone before moving down to his chest.

"More… Please more." I moved my mouth down until I could flick and tease one hardened nub. "KURA!" His hands tightened almost painfully in my hair as I covered said nub, sucking and nibbling at it. My hands moved down to his hips, holding them still to stop his attempts to grind into me, I didn't want him gaining his release too soon, after all I was far from done.

"I'll give you everything you want…" I moved slowly over to the other nipple. "And more." Now giving it the same treatment as he tossed his head back in forth on the pillow, making incoherent mewling sounds. I began to kneed the tender flesh surrounding his hips as my mouth worked its way lower, again paying special attention to his navel, my tongue darting in and out quickly as his hips tried to buck up into me. "What do you want Ry?" I made a small trail of kisses down to the tuft of downy hair and his throbbing erection, rubbing my cheek against the smooth skin affectionately. "Just tell me what you want."

"M-more." I continued to rub and toy at his stiff flesh.

"More what? Tell me what it is you want me to do." I leaned up quickly flicking the drop of dew from his tip with my tongue. His back arched instantly in his failed attempt to buck into the touch.

"KURA! Oh Gods!" I ran my tongue painfully slow up his length.

"What do you want?" I flicked his tip again, getting the same reaction except now he was also clawing frantically at my bed. I was thankful he let go of my hair. "Well?"

"S-suck." I flicked my tongue against it a couple more times.

"I couldn't hear you, speak up Ry." I was actually starting to strain at holding his hips down, I had no idea my hikari had such strength hidden away. Then he did what I was hoping for, he lost control. I heard my sheets tearing under his hands but I cared little about that, this was about pleasure.

"SUCK IT!!" His scream echoed through the room, I knew the two downstairs had to hear it and wondered briefly if the whole neighborhood did.

"As you wish." I quickly took his entire length into my mouth, sucking hungrily at it while another scream tore from his throat. Removing my own pants, I could faintly hear the sheets continue to lose the battle as well. I quickly moved up to his tip while my hands held him steady, releasing the tip I blew softly on the dampened flesh before tracing it with my tongue. "Ry-chan, reach in the drawer and hand me the tube there." He whimpered in protest but I lightly nipped at the swollen flesh in front of me. "I won't keep going until you do." He actually moved quickly then, almost pulling the drawer completely out of my nightstand and practically throwing the lube at me before falling back into my pillow as his body writhed in need. I chuckled as I opened the tube and applied a liberal amount to my fingers. Before settling again between Ryou's legs. I nuzzled the two sacks laying there before taking each one into my mouth and sucking gently as my finger slowly started to circle his tight opening. I could feel his body tighten so I released the tender sack and moved back up, nipping at his sensitized tip before taking the whole length in my mouth as I slid my coated finger into him.

"Kura!"

"Hmmmm?" I hummed while I sucked and inserted a second finger.

"AAAHHHHH" I chuckled, sending more vibrations shooting through his shaft as his head tossed about. I slid in the third and final finger but wasn't sure how long he was going to last, my own need aching I wanted to make sure it wouldn't be long. I smirked wickedly to myself as I moved my finger, stretching him and took his length completely in my mouth before I began humming a little song. "Ku-Kura!" I continued my little pointless song as I worked my fingers in him, I knew his release was coming as his body begin to tighten again, only this time I had to stop moving my fingers, just keeping them inside. I sucked harder moving my tongue along the shaft.

"KURA! I'm!… I'm… OH RA!!" Ryou lost it as he exploded into my mouth while I sucked greedily to get every drop. Quickly sliding my fingers out I coated my own shaft as I moved up his body, noticing the completely relaxed state as he enjoyed his euphoria.

"I love you Ry." His look of shock was beautiful as I covered his lips with my own and quickly entered him while he was still so relaxed from his release. I felt his body tighten around my intrusion as his nails dug into my back. I broke the kiss to look in his eyes, seeing them shut tightly but not tight enough to keep the few stray tears from escaping. "Shhhh, hikari. Please try to relax."

"E-easy… for… you to… say." I chuckled as I nuzzled his nose before reaching between our bodies to stroke his forgotten member back into full hardness. "Kura!"

"Yes love?" I slowly pulled out of his addicting warmth only to push back into the velvet depths. "Oh Ra Ry!" I pulled out and thrust again, this time finding his sweet spot, sending Ryou into a fevered state.

"Kura! Oh!… Ku Oh! More!…. Yes! Yes!… Baku! Faster!.. Please Yes!" I loved how his screams only grew in volume, his nails clawing desperately at my back as I increased our pace to a fevered state. I could hear his cries bouncing off the walls as they slowly dissolved into incoherent screams. I hadn't meant to lose control but as I pounded into him I couldn't hold back, his body, his cries, it just pushed me too far over the edge and I felt the tension building quickly inside my groin. I squeezed his member harder as I matched the rhythm set by our bodies, I could feel the blood on my back from his desperate clawing. "Kura! I'm… I'm… OH KURA! YES!"

"Ryouuuuuu" I felt him explode onto both our bodies as his muscles tightened around me, sending me over the edge into my own euphoria as I called my lover's name.

It took a few minutes but I finally regained my strength and rolled off him, pulling him to my chest instead. Running my fingers slowly through his hair, careful not to pull any knots.

"You okay Ry?" He snuggled into my chest more, still not opening his eyes.

"Mmmm, perfect Kura." I closed my eyes, a nice long nap would be good about now, and maybe a shower later.

**Malik's POV:**

"Sounds like Ry-chan isn't innocent anymore Mali-kins!" I nodded and snuggled deeper into Marik's chest, we had given up watching the movie when Ryou's screams grew louder than what the tv could cover. Oh was he ever going to hear about that!

"Well, Mari-poo, shall we make dinner tonight then?" Marik giggled.

"Yeah, cause otherwise Ry-chan will be limping all over the kitchen." We both had a small laugh at that, but happy that they had finally gotten together. One piggy-back ride later we were in the kitchen and going through all the cabinets. "We can make pancakes!"

"No, Ry-chan makes those for breakie all the time." Marik pulled his body, which was in over halfway, out of the cabinet.

"Hey Mali-kins, can we cook? I mean Isis-chan won't let us." I thought for a minute.

"Well I'm sure Ry-chan will! After all, he is probably asleep by now." A bit more rooting around and we had come up with a couple cans of soup, bread and cheese. "Soup and sandwiches! That works! So you want to make the soup or the sandwiches."

"Well Kura-chan didn't like my sandwiches last time, so I make soup!" I nodded to him and we both set about finding what we needed. Thankfully I happen to see Marik putting the soup cans directly in the microwave and stopped him.

"You can't put metal in the microwave!" Marik looked between me and the cans.

"But Mali-kins! It says just heat and serve!" I sighed.

"They mean take it out of the can, heat it and then serve."

"Oh! Okay!" Confident that Marik now had that under control I set about making sandwiches. I mean how hard could grilled cheese be?! I pulled out the biggest skillet I could find and put it on the stove, turning the heat on high, the soup shouldn't take long to heat so I wanted the sandwiches done in time. I remember Isis said something once about greasing the pan so stuff doesn't stick and remembered seeing a rather large tub of shortening in the pantry. I grabbed it and unsure how much I should use figured more is better, that way it won't stick, so I added a rather large spoonful of the stuff. Personally I thought it looked awful but Ryou must like it if he keeps such a large container of it around. Unwrapping the cheese while I waited for the large clump to melt down I also grabbed the bread. That was when I heard Marik cursing and some odd sawing noises. Seemed the pull tabs on the cans broke off so he was using one of Ryou's knives to saw into the cans, I shrugged, whatever works. Noticing the stuff had melted and was now making sizzling sounds I thought it a good time to put the bread in, this I knew how to do! One piece of bread, two slices of cheese and another piece of bread. I heard Marik shout in triumph.

"Get them open?!" He looked so proud as he poured the contents into a rather large bowl.

"They couldn't keep their soupy goodness from me! Umm, Mali-kins?"

"Yes?"

"How long do I cook this for?"

"Read the can, it should say."

"Okay then!" He happily went about searching the can. I turned back to the sandwiches, two batches should do, that would give us each two. Seeing the faint smoke I knew that side was done and flipped them over to cook the other side. It actually didn't take long since that shortening stuff came halfway up the sandwiches. This cooking stuff wasn't hard at all! I started the second batch of sandwiches when I felt Marik's arms wrap around me.

"All done with the soup?"

"It's heating."

**Kura's POV:**

I lay in bed having the most wonderful dream, something about Ryou and myself at the beach when all of the sudden the ocean caught fire. I could smell the smoke and it smelled like… burning cheese and soup. My eyes shot open and sure enough the smell was still there. Ra damn it! I shot out of bed grabbing my pants and tugging them on frantically.

"Kura? What is that smell?" Zipping up my pants I headed towards the door.

"Those blond psychos are cooking again. Or a cheese truck caught fire right outside our house." As I headed out the door I could hear Ryou scrambling for his own clothes.

"Bloody hell! I'll be right there!" I ran downstairs, jumping the last five steps completely and ran into the now smoke filled kitchen. The psychos finally stopped making out against the counter and just seemed to notice the kitchen was filled with smoke. There was a pan actually in flames on the stove and smoke coming out of the microwave.

"What in the name of Ra are you doing?!" I ran to the microwave and pushed stop before it exploded and then ran to the stove and turned the heat off, grabbing a lid to put over the fire in hopes of it smothering.

"We were making dinner."

"D-dinner?" Ryou had now come into his kitchen and coughed delicately a few times while heading to the window and opening it to clear the air somewhat. I started to survey the damage. I would have to repaint this room now to cover the soot staining on the ceiling, no real biggie since Ryou was talking about it needing painting. The microwave I looked at in horror.

"What was in there?" I pointed at the microwave and Marik beamed.

"I'm making the soup!" I looked at the time, it said it still had three minutes to cook.

"Marik, how long did you set that for?"

"Well, Mali-kins said the can would say how long to heat it for, so I read it. It said two and a half to three minutes and since I had four cane I added it up!" He looked really proud. "So twelve minutes!" I covered my eyes with my hand and tried that counting trick Ryou told me about, it wasn't helping until I heard Ryou start giggling after he lifted the lid on the skillet.

"And what were these?" This time Malik spoke.

"I made grilled cheese sandwiches!" Ryou looked at the tub of shortening on the counter before busting up.

"W-with that?!" Malik nodded. "So you made… you made deep fried grilled cheese!" I started chuckling to. Now that we knew the house wasn't burning down it was rather humorous, though the two blonds didn't understand it yet. "Malik, Marik. Please, just promise me something." Ryou was finally getting his laughter under control.

"What is that Ry-chan?"

"Never cook in my house again!" Ryou and I lost it in another bout of laughter at their puzzled faces. That was until Ryou saw his knife and walked over to it. "My.. knife." It was his favorite, I had never seen him cook any meal without it. I went over to survey the damage, it wasn't pretty.

"It looks like someone tried to saw through metal with it." Marik actually looked sheepish.

"Well the can wouldn't open." Ryou looked up at me pleadingly and I took the knife from his hands, looking at the gouges and nicks. Thankfully it was a high grade knife so it didn't take nearly the damage a cheap knife would.

"I think I can fix it Ry, just have to put a new edge on it after getting past this gouge." I pointed to the deepest one, which still wasn't too bad.

"You sure?" I nodded and kissed him gently.

"Positive. New edge on this, you clean the microwave and I paint the kitchen this week and it will all be good as new." He snuggled his head into my chest.

"Thank you." I kissed the top of his head as I placed the knife back on the counter.

"Think you two can handle ordering pizza? I mean without burning down the rest of the house?" I smirked at their hurt looks.

"We can use the phone just fine!"

"Good, cause Ry and I are going to get a shower, so you two order pizza." With that I wrapped my arm around Ryou and led him out of the holocaust area we once called our kitchen.

* * *

There! Done! I am soooooo sorry this took so long..but my brain cramped up and muse took a holiday. Good news is I already have 4 pages of One dance written as well! Thank you all for your patience and wonderful reviews! The encouragement helped so much in getting this done! 


End file.
